ATSD
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: When Doofenshmirtz builds an Other Dimensionator, he and Perry the Platypus get stuck in the 2nd Dimension. The 2D Doofenshmirtz insists they stay until they can find a way home. Heinz discovers the eviler him is planning something big. Can he stop himself? And can they get back home? Rated T for violence. COMPLETE.
1. Beginnings

**Authors Note: Here is MY turn at ATSD! It gets different as you read on, trust me. I hope you like it! If you wanna skip to the turning point then just scroll down to the *** and read from there! **

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**

Phineas' alarm clock rings 7:00 and a mechanical arm emerges out of it and pokes a sleeping Perry awake, he chatters, waking Phineas and Ferb.

"Good morning, Perry! Now that's the way to wake up" Phineas hugs his pet "This is gonna be the best day ever"

The boys get dressed and ready for the day.

_We consider every day a plus_

_To spend it with a platypus_

_We're always so ecstatic_

_'Cause he's semi aquatic_

_Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus_

_Brings smiles to the both of us_

_Life's never fuddie duddy_

_With our web-footed buddy_

_When we're brushing our teeth, It's better_

_Tying our shoes,_

_{{note}(Oh yeah!)_

_It's better_

_Combing our hair, It's better_

_Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar_

_Blinking our eyes, It's better_

_Breathing in and out, It's better (So much better)_

_Sitting in a chair, It's better_

_And taking a bath is just a little bit wetter_

_Every day is such a dream_

_When you start it with a monotreme_

_He's duck-billed and he's beaver tailed and hairy_

_(You know that he's hairy)_

_Everything's better with Perry_

_(Everything's better with Perry)_

_Everything's better with Perry_

_(Everything's better with Perry)_

_Everything is better with Perry_

_(Everything is better, everything is better with Perry)_

_Everything's better and we_

_Just want to tell you Perry_

_Everything's better with you (Better with you)_

Phineas, Ferb, and Perry slide down the staircase railing and land in a pile on the floor.

Perry chattered.

"Good morning, boys" Lawrence greeted them

"Happy anniversary, Perry" Linda walked in.

"Oh, that's right! Gosh, I can't believe it's been five years. I remember the day we first got you" Phineas said.

(Flashback to 5 years ago, Lawrence and Linda take a younger Phineas, Ferb, and Candace to the "OWCA Animal Rescue Center")

"Come on, kids. Pick out any pet you want" Lawrence said.

"Oh look, Phineas! This one's looking at you!" Linda picked up Phineas and showed him a cat.

"And this one's looking at you, Ferb!" Lawrence picked up Ferb and showed him a dog.

A young Candace walks through the aquarium section and all the fish swim away as she approaches "Why won't anything look at ME?!"

Phineas and Ferb approach a baby Perry.

"Ferb! This one's looking at both of us at the same time!"

Baby Perry chattered

"Awww..." Linda cooed.

"That thing? You're kidding, right?" Candace raised an eyebrow.

A female store employee walked up to them (really Carl in disguise).

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Ah, yes, we'd like that one, please"

"You want to adopt a platypus?" She asked surprised.

"Oh, is that what it is? Well, yes! May we have him please?"

"What would you even name a platypus?" Candace asked.

"'Course, Ferb and I knew exactly what to call you." Phineas narrated.

"Bartholomew" They said simultaneously.

Baby Perry chattered.

(Present)

"And then when we got you home, we renamed you Perry. And gave you this locket!" Phineas reached into Perry's fur and pulled out a web foot shaped locket on a collar. He opens the locket around Perry's neck, revealing three pictures, one of young Phineas, Ferb, and Perry "Look how young we all were"

Candace is in her room, talking on her cell phone "Hey Jeremy, you wanna go to the mall?"

"You know, I'd love to, but my Dad is taking me to check out his old college today"

Mr. Johnson runs into the room "Boo-ya! Go Polecats! Boo-ya!" Then runs away.

"He's already set up an interview with the academic adviser. Can you believe that?"

"Gee, Jeremy. I forgot you're a whole year older than me. A trip to college? Heh-heh.. That's, that's really great. Okay, well, I'll talk to you later. Bye" She hangs up the phone and picks up a stuffed teddy bear with a picture of Jeremy taped to its face and begins talking to it "Oh, Jeremy! In the blink of an eye, you'll be moving on to the next phase of your life. You'll be going to college and wearing tweed jackets with patches on the elbows! You'll be so mature! And look at ME! I'm a child! Jeremy, you'll see! I can mature! Starting with taking this silly photo off" Candace rips off photo "Oh, Mr. Miggins! Have you been there the whole time?"

The two boys are in the backyard; Ferb places a baseball on Perry's tail.

Phineas holds a baseball bat and taps the home plate "Alright, looks like the pitcher's ready, and...batter up!"

Ferb scratches Perry's neck and Perry's tail snaps forward, flinging the baseball toward Phineas

"Batter batter batter, swing!" Phineas swings at the baseball and hits it "Oh yes, sports fans! That may be the best hit ever in the history of platypult baseball!"

Ferb checks the "Platypult Baseball World Record Book" and gives Phineas a thumbs up.

"And the crowd exhales loudly through their mouths!" Phineas imitates a roaring crowd.

Ferb uses the remote control baseball glove to guide the ball back.

" And Fletcher snags the pop fly! He's out!"

"Hi, Phineas! What'cha doin'?" Isabella enters the backyard.

"Turning Perry's involuntary reflex into a sporting event"

"Hi, Perry! Can I try?" She scratches Perry's neck and the baseball is catapulted out of the yard.

"Whoa, mama! Nice shot, Isabella!"

Baljeet enters along with Buford "Did someone lose a ball?"

"Yeah, we were just playing platypult"

"Oh, I LOVE Platypus-themed sports!"

"You know, if we had TWO Perrys, we could put a net between them and play platypult badminton!" Phineas said.

"Who's Anette?" Buford asks.

"Ferb, that's it! I know what we're gonna do today!"

"No, seriously. Who's Anette?"

They finish up a mechanical platypult.

"Okay, everyone, I think the tail is all set. I'll just go check with the foreman"

Isabella notices Perry's absence "He's gone!"

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas checks under the machine "Did he really slip away? On his anniversary? Sometimes it seems like Perry's missed every single cool thing we've done all summer long. Well, I guess he can do whatever he wants. After all, it's HIS day, right?"

Perry is shown hiding behind the tree, his fedora on. He throws a pebble at the fence.

"Hey, what was the small noise?" Baljeet asked.

"Let's all go walk over to it!"

Perry slips into the house while they're gone, he goes to the couch and pulls back a mirror over it, revealing a hole, he goes in and rides a vacuum tube down to his lair, passing by Pinky the Chihuahua and other agents, as he lands at his seat, Major Monogram is on screen.

"Ah, good morning, Agent P. A quick word, recently you've been having some close calls, and your host family has nearly caught you sneaking into your lair several times. No need to remind you, but I'll do it anyway, that if your cover's blown, you'll have to be transferred to another city, with another host family. And we both know you wouldn't like that" He chuckles "I remember the day you were first assigned"

(Flashback to when the Flynn-Fletcher family was just walking out of the adoption agency with their new platypus)

"Enjoy your platypus!"

"Thank you! Cheerio!" Lawrence calls and shuts the door.

The employee takes off her head, revealing it's a mask, under it is a younger Carl with braces on "Agent assignment complete, sir"

"Good job, Carl! If you keep up the great work, you'll make unpaid intern in no time!"

(Present)

"And I did!" Carl says from offscreen.

"Don't get cocky, Carl! Agent P, as you know, every operative is equipped with an auto-scan replication device, just like the one in your hat. We've been using the information you've gathered to replicate each and every one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inators. Our top men have been analyzing them to determine if they've been getting smarter or dumber. And, to be honest, the jury's still out. Now we find out that he's in the process of building an alternate dimension-related inator. Your assignment is to stop him, before he finishes building it. Behind you, rising dramatically from the floor, is Carl with some high-tech devices that you might find useful"

A platform rises with dramatic music, on it is a large container of devices.

"Um, Sir? Hello? I didn't step on in time. Would you mind lowering the platform again?"

"Oh, great, let me... cue the music again" He rewinds the dramatic music and plays it again as Carl rises with the platform this time.

"Voilà monsieur!" Carl shows him a wristwatch "This first item is our new wrist-communicationizer. It has many applications that will help you in the field. For example a powerful directional electro-magnet. It will draw any metal object to you" He pushes a button and his glasses are drawn to it "See? And these are aluminum!"

"Quit goofing around, Carl, and show him the hologram"

"Yes, sir" He pushes a button on the watch and turns on a hologram of Major Monogram.

"Hehe, pretty nifty, huh?" He says from the hologram "With this device, you'll be able to contact me anywhere at anytime, but don't call between 3:30 and 4:00, because...that's when I take a shower. Whoa wee, wait a minute" He Points to himslef on the big screen "Is that... me?"

"Oh, no! His holographic projection has become mesmerized by his video image! I better shut it off" Carl shuts off the hologram, then points to the watch again "And if you push THIS button, it'll give your adversary an incredible ice cream headache" He pushes button and immediately screams and holds his head in pain, then stops "Ah! Ah! AH! ..It's gone. You better watch where you point that" Carl hands the watch over to Perry.

Candace, inside her room packages her belongings into a cardboard box.

"Hey, girl" Stacy entered "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Stacy, Jeremy's going to college soon, and here I am concerned with busting my brothers to my MOMMY and living in the NURSERY" She picks up a ceramic unicorn "A unicorn! A UNICORN, Stacy! Hi, I'm six!" Candace says mockingly "You've GOTTA help me get rid of all this junk"

"Wow, bold move!"

"Yep! Good bye, childhood folly. Hello, care-free undemanding adult life!"

Linda walks in "Yeah, good luck with that. Candace, your father and I are off to the movies. While we're gone, you're in charge, okay?"

"Okay, Mom!" She turns to Stacy "And you know, I'm even thinking of giving up on busting my brothers"

"The irony is, that as a grown up, you don't NEED to tell your mom. You can just bust them yourself"

Candace gasped "That's it! Stacy, I'm old enough to bust them myself!"

"That's what I just said"

**(***A/N: Changes start at this point!)**

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

"Now, Perry the Platypus, quake in terror, as I punch a hole through to another dimension! Behold! The Other-Dimension-"

"Sir!" Norm interrupts.

"What? What?"

"I've finished setting up the buffet"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Norm. I was in the zone!"

"I just thought you were playing with your doll"

"It's not a doll, it's a stand-in. Pretendy the Practice-pus, see? I wonder if Perry the Platypus practices with a fake me? It would be nice to know he cares about…" Doofenshmirtz realizes what he's saying and quickly changes to being angry "Where is that stupid platypus? He's late! If he thinks I'm gonna wait up for him, he's got another thing coming!"

The mechanical platypult is finished and Phineas and Ferb are inside the giant shuttlecock.

"All systems are green, prepare to launch on my mark, T-minus thirty and counting. 29, 28, 27, 26..."

(At Perry's lair)

"...Of course, you'll only need this if you're attacked by one of the royals or a member of Parliament, so it's probably okay to leave the safety on. And here's your brand new rocket-car" Carl shows it as Perry gets in and starts it "Sweet huh? Good luck, Agent P!"

Perry starts the car.

"Uh, Carl, did you tell him the accelerator's a little touchy?"

The rocket car roars off, going right through the ceiling.

"I think he knows, sir"

(At the backyard)

Phineas is still counting down "...3, 2, 1, service!"

Isabella pushes a button marked INVOLUNTARY REFLEX, and the platypult launches them, at the same time, Perry's rocket car bursts out of the ground nearby and collides with it, sending them both careening away from each other.

Candace and Stacy run into the backyard.

"Phineas and Ferb, you are so bus... Oh my gosh! Where'd it go? You there! Small children! Where's the big contraption?"

"I don't know, it was here just a moment ago" Isabella shrugged.

"It disappeared! Stacy, do you realize what this means?"

"We're done?"

"No, some mysterious force always takes away Phineas and Ferb's inventions before Mom shows up, this time, it took it away before I showed up! The mysterious force recognizes that I'm now a grown-up!"

"Mysterious Force? I'm not buying it, I am a woman of science, at least that's what my horoscope said…" She trails off.

"Well I'm going to prove it to you and bust my brothers at the same time, Where are my brothers?"

"We just launched them toward the park, Buford is there with the other platypult" Baljeet answered.

"Okay children, as the adult here, I say we're going to the park, does anyone have to go potty first?"

Stacy raises her hand.

"Fine, make it quick"

(In the air)

"Wow Ferb, we're coming in a little too fast. Do you think you can slow us down?"

Ferb shook his head no.

"Oh…well ok" Phineas shrugged as their shuttlecock got closer to the park.

Meanwhile, Perry is on the ground, his smoking rocket car is being picked up by a tow truck.

"You're lucky I got a rocket car winch, lots of guys don't have that" The driver said.

Candace, Stacy, Isabella, and Baljeet walk up to Buford, who is on a park bench, chewing some gum.

"Okay Buford, where are Phineas and Ferb?"

"They should be here right…about…now" The shuttlecock with Phineas and Ferb in it landed on the net of the platypult and winded back.

"Hi Candace" Phineas waved before the platypult catapulted them back up into the sky.

"You guys are SO busted!" Candace called after them.

"Well, that's all I had planned for today" Buford got up from the bench "I'm gonna chew some victory gum"

Victory Gum!

"A tradition as old as the game itself" Buford chewed.

"Don't play with me, young man, where is that shuttlecock taking them?"

"Back to your house, where the OTHER platypult is"

"Oh really? Did you hear that, Stace? The mysterious force took my brothers away before I, the grown up, could bust them!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this"

The tow truck driver from before is towing the Platypult from their backyard.

"And they laughed at me for installing a platypult tow rig. Who's laughing now, Wayne?"

(Back to the park)

"The logical explanation IS the mysterious force, the question is, why does it care so much about my little brothers? Why doesn't it want them to get busted?"

"Well, why don't you ask it, Kierkegaard?"

They stared at him.

"What? Existentialist Trading Cards" He holds up the cards "Came with the gum"

"Wait, he's right! I should just ask it, I'll bet I can reason with it"

"Reason with it? Candace, it's a force; that you made up"

Candace starts to sing.

_Let me explain, though it might seem strange to you_

_So please refrain from thinkin' bad of me_

_It gives me pain when I see what my brothers do_

_But no one else ever can see _

_I just want the truth known, so I call mom on the phone_

_But by the time she gets here, the whole thing disappears_

_Whatever they build every day, it gets taken away_

_No one sees it, of course, it's some mysterious force _

_To my mother every story's preposterous_

_Never believes no matter what I do_

_But though I'm right and she's wrong, I must confess_

_I'd probably think I'm crazy, too _

_I just want the truth known, so I call mom on the phone_

_But by the time she gets here, the whole thing disappears_

_Whatever they build every day, it gets taken away_

_By some mysterious force, no one sees it, of course _

_Some mysterious force_

_Some mysterious force_

_Some mysterious force_

_Some mysterious force._

"Now do you understand?" Candace asks her.

"Well actually I-"

"Good! Come on Stacy!" Candace pulled her.

"Where are we going?"

"To my backyard, the heart of the mysterious force! We are going to bust my brothers!"

The kids shrugged and followed them.

(In the Backyard)

Phineas and Ferb land in the backyard and get out of their shuttlecock.

"Hey, where'd the other platypult go?"

Ferb shrugged.

"Aha!" Candace burst into the backyard "You guys are so Busted- where'd the platypult go?"

"I don't know"

"Well it doesn't matter because the shuttlecock is still here- hey where'd it go?" Candace looked around.

"It was here a second ago" Phineas shrugged.

The tow truck driver laughed down the street, his truck towing the giant shuttle cock.

"Take that Wayne!"

(Back in the Backyard)

"B-b-b-b-but! It was here! I couldn't have failed! I'm a grown up!"

"I guess the mysterious force strikes again" Stacy shrugged.

Candace got down on her knees and gave a cry to the world "CURSE YOU MYSTERIOUS FORCE!"

Just then Linda and Lawrence walked into the backyard.

"Hey kids, the movie got cancelled so we had to come home; who wants some pie?"

"I do!" Everyone screamed and ran into the kitchen except Candace.

"Candace honey, don't you want some pie?"

"Yes, yes I do! I am done being a grown up! I give up!" She stomped into the kitchen.

"That's nice dear"

(At DEI)

Perry kicked down the door.

"Finally!" Doofenshmirtz got up from his chair "It took you long enough to get here! Do you know how long I was waiting for you to show up? No matter! Welcome to your trap!"

He clicked a button and a cage fell over the mammal.

"Now! Behold! My Other Dimensionator! With it I can travel to different Dimensions and possibly take them over! Or I can just have people pay admission to enter and then I'll be rich! Whichever comes first!" Doofenshmirtz got ready to press the button but was kicked in the face.

The scientist sat up and looked at the platypus and the now empty cage.

"How did you escape?"

"I LET HIM OUT, SIR" Norm smiled.

"Why on earth would you do that, Norm?"

"HE GAVE ME 5 DOLLARS"

…

"No matter! You'll never stop me!" The scientist kicked the platypus to the far wall by the couch and ran to the machine, his finger hovering over the button "By the time you get all the way back over here I will have activated the machine already! There's nothing you can-" Doofenshmirtz sniffed the air and his eyes widened "Did you just pee on my couch?"

The platypus hopped off the couch revealing a stain.

"You did! Perry the Platypus that's disgusting! What is WRONG with you?!"

While the doctor was distracted, Perry lunged at him and pushed him away from the machine. When Doofenshmirtz tried to reach out and push the button, he was bitten.

"OW! Did you just bite me? That hurt! You are just MEAN today!"

The platypus rolled his eyes, and he was immediately grabbed by Norm.

The scientist got up and brushed himself off "You can't just go around biting people and peeing on their couches Perry the Platypus! Really! It's not even evil, just downright rude!" Doof walked over to the machine "And now! The mind blowing first images from beyond our dimensional reality!"

He pushed the button and a portal started to form dramatically. Both their eyes widened as it formed, and then a room with a couch in shades of pink and purple appeared.

Doofenshmirtz stared dumbfounded.

"Huh, it's a...it's a couch"


	2. Double Doof's

**Authors Note: You guys are in luck! My head is bursting with ideas for this story! I love my brain, there might even possibly a chapter up by tomorrow! I feel this chapter is short compared to the first one but that's cuz I had to finish all the legit parts in the movie and get them out of the way and now after this chapter I'm all on my own for thinking! This is getting fun! x) Oh and i went back and added 'Mysterious Force' to the last chapter, im gonna try and fit as many songs as i can!**

ATSD: Chapter 2

Doofenshmirtz stared dumbfounded. "Huh, it's a...it's a couch. That's a bit anti-climactic; I guess it's a nice couch, though…" He looked back and forth between his couch and the other one "Hmm, hey, I got an idea, let's swap my couch for that one!" The scientist entered the portal and it shut behind him.

Perry stared on for a moment before handing Norm 5 bucks.

"I LIKE BRIBERY" Norm said and let him go. The platypus saluted to the robot and clicked the button on the machine opening the portal. He stepped through and spotted Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz tried to pull the pink couch "Okay, I got it, I got - uh, maybe, hey, you want to give me a hand here Perry the Platypus?"

The platypus shook his head and went to go look around.

"Ahem"

Doofenshmirtz turned to see the 2nd dimension Monogram "Oh uh, hello. Say, aren't you..."

Perry chattered.

"Hold that thought!" The scientist ran over to a balcony and sees the platypus looking out over it in shock.

They look over the 2nd Dimension Tri-State Area, which is various colors of purples, pinks and greens, there are various places, all named after Doofenshmirtz, they see a 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz poster, he wears a black lab coat buttoned over grey pants and black boots, and grey gloves, he has a goatee, spiked up hair and an eye patch on his left eye, which has a scar that goes over the patch.

There's a large statue of Doofenshmirtz-2, he rides a rhino, holding a shield that reads ME, and holding a sword that reads OBEY.

There's also a store called Doof's Closet, signs on it read YOUR HOTSPOT FOR MANDATORY DOOFERALLS!, CLOTHES YOU MUST OWN!, HIGH PRICES!, EXPENSIVE!, THE LATEST IN REQUIRED CONFORMITY!

A subway train with 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's face pulled into the station, its doors open and it speaks "Get off!"

Doofenshmirtz looked up and saw a blimp, he read it aloud "Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Your Leader?"

Perry has an incredibly nervous look on his face and he gulps.

"A whole Tri-State Area where I am already in charge!" Doofenshmirtz laughed "Yeah! Wait a minute, I gotta go check something out" He goes up to 2nd Dimension Monogram and Perry follows "Uh, yoo-hoo! Hello again!"

"Is this some kind of test? Is that really you, sir?"

"Haha! Holy Boy! Even the great Francis Monogram's my slave in this dimension!"

"I prefer the term Indentured Executive Assistant"

"Well, I want to meet this other dimension me, where can I find him?"

"Oh, you're from another dimension? Well then, he'll probably want to see you, he's into that freaky sorta stuff. Have a seat and I'll let him know you're on your way up"

He pushed a button on a control and a chair slid in, Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus got on it.

"Okay, so we just gotta sit here and..." The chair slid away, the scientist screamed as two doors open, Perry rolled his eyes at the doctor, a song started up as they went through an animatronic ride filled with gnomes, they passed by the Gunther Goat Cheese's Goat and Doofenshmirtz waved.

The Gnomes sang.

_Doof Doof Doof / Bask in his glory / Kneel at his feet / You're in for such a treat / He's Doofenshmirtz! _

The two soon enter another room.

"That was awesome!" Doofenshmirtz and Perry slide up to a desk, a chair turns to reveal 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg who was standing next to him.

"Alright, who's interrupting my..." Doofenshmirtz-2 stops and sees Doofenshmirtz-1, they both Hmm, they get up, switch seats, hmm, and switch seats again, and hmm again. The two platypi just stare at each other.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, I'm you from another dimension" Doofenshmirtz-1 points out.

"Well that would explain the handsomeness"

"Right back at cha, big guy"

"Does that mean you and I are exactly alike?"

"I suppose so"

_Do you want some rice pudding? _

_Ew, no, that's gross!_

_It was a test. Almond brittle? _

_Ooh, I love it the most! _

_Me too!_

_Do you collect coins? _

_Yeah, just in case _

_Vending machines become the _

_Dominant race! I've been alone all these years _

_With my irrational fears _

_(But not the vending machine thing. That's gonna happen)_

_But now before me I see _

_Someone with whom I agree _

_I've found a brand new best friend and it's me _

_I've found a brand new best friend and it's me _

_Hmm, I thought I'd be taller _

_I've been told I slouch _

_I thought I've have both my eyes, y'know... _

"It's in this pouch" Doofenshmirtz-2 boredly holds up a small pouch.

"Ouch!" Doofenshmirtz-1 flinched "You know, I can't help but notice that your scar goes over your eye patch"

"Yeah…"

"...Nothing..." Doofenshmirtz-1 looked away and continued the song.

_Do llamas weird you out? _

_Yeah, are they camels or sheep? _

"_No, no, I meant Lorenzo"_

"_Oh, that's right"_

_He played Meap! _

_Now I know all about you _

_And you know all about me _

_( Ooh-wee-ooh )_

_And now before me I see _

_Someone with whom I agree _

_I've found a brand new best friend and it's me _

_I've found a brand new best friend and it's me _

_Now that I've found you _

_We can be a duo _

_That's right. _

_Twice the evil _

_Double Doofenshmirtz _

"Coming at you Fridays!" Doofenshmirtz-1 finished off.

Platyborg and Perry clapped dryly as they finish their musical number.

"What's that are we doing a TV show together?"

"Oh no. It just sort of sounded like that. Well, I mean, we could. We should!

"Hmm, maybe we're not so much alike"

"That can be your catchphrase! You're the grumpy one" Doofenshmirtz-1 poked his counterpart "Eh?"

"I don't think so"

"It was worth a try" Doofenshmirtz-1 shrugged as his counterpart sat back in his chair.

"Yeah not really" Doofenshmirtz-2 muttered before lightening up and continuing "So what are you doing in this dimension?"

"Well I built an Other Dimensionator so I could take over but I see you already seem to have that covered so…"

"So what you're telling me is you're still not ruler of your Tri-State Area?"

"Yeah? Well obviously YOU did not have to deal with MY nemesis, Perry the Platypus!"

"Uh hello? Have you not noticed the metallic platypus standing next to me?"

"Oh…what is it?"

"This is Perry the Platyborg! He was once my nemesis, but now, he is general of my army!"

"Wow, you are good!"

"Dismissed" Doofenshmirtz-2 nodded to the cyborg "Go patrol the city or something"

Platyborg saluted and rocketed off.

"This must be YOUR Perry the Platypus" Doofenshmirtz-2 grinned and stared down at the small platypus from over the desk "How are you doing Perry? _Good _I'm guessing"

Perry suddenly felt really small, but this was Doofenshmirtz we're talking about here! He couldn't be intimidated by anyone, ESPECIALLY by his own nemesis. The platypus growled at him.

The dictator glared at him "You're just lucky to be alive aren't you, _rodent_?"

Doofenshmirtz-1 broke the glaring contest and coughed awkwardly "So, uh…we should probably get back to our dimension…"

"Right" Doofenshmirtz-2 stood "Do you have the Other Dimensionator with you?"

"No…"

"Do you have a portable device with you? A portal remote perhaps?"

"No"

"Do you have any way to get home AT ALL?"

Doofenshmirtz-1 pouted "I knew I should have thought this out more!"

"Maybe I can make some type of portal remote to transport you back to your Dimension, but in the meantime I'll have the Normbots make up the guest room for you"

And just like that they were led (more like pushed) to their room for the night and the door was slammed behind them.

Doofenshmirtz-1 tried opening the door but it was locked.

He and Perry the Platypus stood there silently.

"I don't know if this is a good thing…or a bad thing Perry the Platypus"

The platypus chattered in agreement.

"So now what?"


	3. Shutting Down Suspicions

**Authors Note: I have done it! I didn't think this would be out today at all. I might not be able to update tomorrow cuz im going grocery shopping but then again I probably will sooooo. This isn't going to be like the original ATSD at all. I'm am making so many twists and turns that I am lost in my own thoughts xD**

ATSD: Chapter 3

"So now what?"

Perry shrugged and they both began looking around the room.

It was very luxurious and well furnished. The whole room was a mixture of black and red. The walls were black with a red outlining and the floor was a carpeted red. The vanity was black with red door knobs and any other side tables in the room were just like it. There was a door that led to what you could assume was a bathroom. There was a large king sized bed- (actually it was larger than a king sized) and it had black and red sheets and pillows and a thin black blanket. The double doors were large and red; it was circular and smooth with golden handles, one on each door. All in all it was a REALLY nice room.

The platypus pointed to the bed.

"Yeah your right its late" Doofenshmirtz yawned "We should probably get some sleep…it was a long day…"

Perry got into the bed and pulled the blanket over him; the scientist did the same and shut out the light.

"Goodnight Perry the Platypus…"

After a good 10 minutes of the doctor twisting and turning, he finally stopped moving all together. Perry sighed and closed his eyes, maybe now he'd be able to get some slee-

"I can't sleep"

Or not…

This was gonna be a long night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sunlight shined from the large window and past the black and red drapes. Doofenshmirtz and Perry slept soundly in the oversized bed, each on separate sides of the bed.

They jumped awake when a Normbot literally slammed open the doors. The two were immediately sitting up, eyes wide with shock; casting glances around to each other and then the robot. The Normbots head turned into a Norm head and it said in a cheerful voice as if nothing just happened.

"YOU ARE INVITED TO HAVE BREAKFAST WITH THE MASTER, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU REQUIRE?"

Doofenshmirtz answered nervously.

"No…I- uh think we're good, right Perry the Platypus?"

The platypus nodded.

"VERY WELL THEN" The robot left the room.

There was a short silence while they stared at the doorway.

"That was a little disturbing"

Perry nodded in agreement.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They were escorted to the dining area by two Normbots. The dining room was a very long and fairly large room. There was this huge long rectangular black table with cushy red seats around it. Doofenshmirtz-2 sat at the head of the table in what looked like a 'kings' throne, it was gold and red. Platyborg stood next to him at attention.

Doofenshmirtz-1 and Perry the Platypus sat awkwardly across from each other on the sides of the table. Even though they were sitting near the middle of the table, they were still a great deal farther away from Doofenshmirtz-2. The table was just THAT long.

Normbots served them and stood around the table, two of them guarded the large door.

Doofenshmirtz-2 started to make conversation. Doofenshmirtz-1 and Perry didn't know whether to be relieved or not. Eating in silence while being stared at by soulless robots was a bit unnerving and one would wish for something to distract them from their surroundings but what could come out of the scientist's counterpart's mouth could be even more unnerving.

"So…" Doofenshmirtz-2 began "How did you sleep?"

Doofenshmirtz-1 glanced at Perry before answering "Ah, good...good, you?"

Doofenshmirtz-2 shrugged "Alright"

"So how'd you end up taking over the Tri State Area?"

"I'd tell you but we don't wanna upset Perry the Platypus now do we?" Doofenshmirtz-2 got up and headed to the door, Platyborg followed "We have to do this again sometime"

The Normbots stepped from in front of the door to let their master through.

"I'm very VERY busy…you know dictatorship and whatnot, feel free to roam about the place; yuh know, feel at home" Doofenshmirtz-2 said and left the room, Platyborg slammed the door behind them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Doofenshmirtz-1 and Perry walked around the building for a little while before deciding to stop and spend the rest of the day in their room where it was safer. Well, safer for Perry the Platypus anyways. One of the Normbots nearly crushed the little mammal with its fist and it was really sudden and unexpected, it was lucky that the platypus had excellent dodging skills. Right after it had done that the robot just hovered there like nothing had happened, like it hadn't just tried to kill the platypus or anything.

The two had decided to stay in their room after that. They talked (well Doofenshmirtz did anyways and the agent listened) and basically just lied around and did nothing, a very unproductive day indeed. They talked about this dimension and how the other him seemed occupied by other things and he wondered what those other things were.

Finally it was dark again and they were about to go to bed when the dictator came through the large red doors, followed by his cyborg of course (that thing never left his side).

"So how do you like this dimension so far?"

"It's good, we're…we're having fun"

"Good to hear" Doofenshmirtz-2 started for the door "I hope you have a pleasant night and-"

"Uh, other me?"

"What?"

"Have you…uh, started on that portal remote yet? Because- I mean this dimension is nice and all but me and Perry the Platypus should really be getting home and plus my daughter will be wondering where I am and-"

"Oh right, Vanessa…our daughter…"

"You have a Vanessa too?" Doofenshmirtz-1 asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Doofenshmirtz-2 asked, sounding offended.

"No reason! I just- haven't seen her so I assumed that-"

"Hey dad, have you seen the-" Vanessa-2 stopped when she saw double "Uh…"

"Speaking of the devil" Doofenshmirtz-2 grinned "Vanessa, I'd like you to meet the other dimension me…and that little…animal over there"

Perry scowled at him.

"Nice to meet you" Vanessa-2 shook Doof-1's hand and then she looked at Perry sadly and shook his hand also before turning back to her father "So dad I was wondering where-"

"Vanessa why don't you go shut down Platyborg for the night; can you do that for me please?"

"But dad we never-" She didn't get another word in because he handed her the cyborg and shoved her out the door.

The platypus and Doofenshmirtz-1 glanced at each other in the silence that followed. Doofenshmirtz-2 said a quick goodnight and left the room.

"Well that was weird" Heinz said once the other him had left.

Perry nodded and narrowed his eyes. Yes, _very _weird indeed. Almost suspicious…

"Well, Goodnight Perry the Platypus" Doofenshmirtz-1 shut off the light and they lied in bed, but not for long.

After Perry was sure that Heinz was asleep, he slipped out of bed and tip toed towards the door. It was easy sneaking out of the room because it was thickly carpeted; soon the platypus was sneaking down the hallways. The layout of the building wasn't that much different from the one in his dimension.

Perry continued through the building until he got to Doofenshmirtz-2's office. Doofenshmirtz-2 was monologuing to Platyborg.

The platypus scoffed, 'shut down for the night' indeed. He listened and his features fell at every word. He now knew what Doofenshmirtz-2 was planning, he had to tell Doofenshmirtz-1 so they could get out of here and stop him!

Perry began backing towards the door but he backed into a Normbot instead. The robot immediately grabbed him and brought him over to face Doofenshmirtz-2.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we've got ourselves a little rat"

The agent struggled but the robot was too strong, he wouldn't be able to buy himself out of this one.


	4. Easy Escape

**Authors Note: This story does get darker as it continues, just warning you guys for future reference. Hooray for daily updating! These chapters are turning out to be a maximum of 1,300 words each. I was hoping for 2,000 words per chapter of this but every time I stop at a certain point its always at 1,300 or so. Whatever, review! So yeah, darkness shall come sometime in this story. I'll warn you guys in an A/N or something. Its hard to explain. Yeah Phineas and Ferb and the gang aren't the focus in this story, my main priority will always be Doofenshmirtz and Perry because they are fawking awesome and need more screentime. If you want a focus on the kids then go read a Phinebella story or watch an ep of P+F and fastforward through the B plot cuz this aint it. I could care less about the couples in the show and Phineas and Ferb and the gang need to take a back seat somewhere…in China…underwater…and maybe on the moon, MAYBE. Phineas was a little jerk in the movie and I swear I wanted to smack that kid across his triangular face. And Ferb just stood there. Watching the verbal abuse and saying nothing. *claps slowly* Best owners in the damn world. **

**NattyMc has left the building, PEACE!**

ATSD: Chapter 4

"Well, well, well, it looks like we've got ourselves a little rat"

The agent struggled but the robot was too strong, he wouldn't be able to buy himself out of this one.

"I always knew you were a sneaky rodent, don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop? And also dangerous, I take it you know my whole plan now. Here's the thing, I can't have running off and telling the other me about this so the only question is what to do with you?" Doofenshmirtz-2 paced in thought "I won't turn you into a cyborg…"

Perry looked relieved.

"I already have one too many of those…and I shouldn't even have the one that I _do_ have! Let's see…what can I do with you? I won't kill or execute you…I want you to suffer…perfect! Take him to the dungeon! You will meet a slow and excruciating doom Perry the Platypus…" He chuckled.

The Normbot started to walk out the room; the platypus- who thought it was worth a try- gave the robot five dollars.

The Normbot stared at it for a moment before taking it and dropping him to the ground.

_Well what do you know? It worked. _

The agent smiled and began running.

"What are you standing around for? Get him!"

The robots chased him around the room, trying to punch, blast and catch him. One of them punched the head off a skeleton.

"Hey! Careful with that!"

The skull slid across the floor to a window, Perry backed up as the Normbots came closer.

"There's nowhere for you to run…"

The platypus- in a final attempt to save himself- threw a dollar at the robots. The Normbots stopped and stared at the dollar as it fell to the ground. Their heads turned into Norm heads and most of them exclaimed something like:

"I'LL GET IT"

"I'VE ALWAYS LIKE BRIBERY"

"IS THAT MINE?"

"LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE DROPPED A DOLLAR"

"I USE MONEY TO MASK MY INSECURITIES"

The robots started dog piling each other for the dollar.

"You idiots! Stop fighting over that dollar and get hi- OW Brainfreeze!" Doofenshmirtz-2 clutched his head in pain.

The agent fell out the window and activated his parachute.

Platyborg put a hand on his master's shoulder only for it to be roughly shoved away.

"Get him!" The dictator pointed, still clutching his head with the other hand. The cyborg saluted and went after his counterpart.

Platyborg leapt down after him, wings extend out of his back and he darted towards the small platypus.

Perry moves himself away but Platyborg turns back and flies at him.

He dislodged the chute as Platyborg cut through. Perry lands and slides down another window bank. Platyborg rockets back at him. Perry struggles to remove his feet from the skull.

Perry tries to remove the skull by pulling the skull against the building but ends up flinging himself across the roof; he landed up on the windows and balanced himself. Platyborg lands next to him and his wings retract; Perry turned the skull to face him.

Perry and Platyborg fight. Perry grabs Platyborg's arm and punches his face several times, with no effect. Platyborg smirks evilly and punches Perry, sending him back near the edge. Platyborg morphs his hand into a spinning mace, but the parachute lands on the cyborgs head wrapping him in the parachute. He stumbles and falls off the edge.

The skull is caught in the chute lines. Perry falls, Platyborg grabbed a nearby ledge and Perry is flung into a window pane. He tips as he hits each one, lowering him to the ground.

_Wow, saved by unconventional architecture._

A Normbot approaches him "MAY I PLEASE SEE YOUR PAPERS?"

The platypus stared and the Normbot replaced its normal head with an armored one and says in a deep voice "Show me your papers or be destroyed"

The skull landed on the Normbot's head, it sputtered and flew off erratically. The door opened and Platyborg came out, tearing off the chute, he marches up to him, then he hears a noise and looks. The Normbot lands, but right behind him. Platyborg then goes back to marching, but is then hit by a bus.

Perry shrugs and starts to run.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz-2 yelled.

"GET ME, I'M A GEORGIA O'KEEFE PAINTING!" Said a Normbot.

A taxi pulled up with Platyborg stuck on the windshield.

"4th and Main" The driver said.

Platyborg gets off and hands him some money.

"What? No tip?"

Platyborg turns his hand into a mace.

"Never mind, I'm good"

He drives off and Platyborg looks around.

Perry hides in an alley behind a dumpster as several Normbots hover by. He sighs in relief, glad that that's finally over. The platypus started to think. Now what was he gonna do? He couldn't get back in the building and warn Doof with all those robots running around, he needed help. Maybe he could find some agents in this dimension to help him (if there were any alive) and possibly tell him what happened to this place and more importantly, what happened to _him_.

It was worth a try anyways, so the platypus started cautiously making his way down the streets.

He hoped Doofenshmirtz would be ok without him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Doofenshmirtz-2 paced and muttered to himself. His office was a wreck, his Normbots were damaged from fighting over that dollar, his general was hit by ANOTHER vehicle and that stupid platypus got away. Could this get any worse?

"Hey other me"

Apparently it can, what was this idiot doing up this early in the morning?

"Good morning" The dictator put on a fake smile "What are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up to go to the bathroom and I couldn't find Perry the Platypus anywhere, have you seen him?"

"Yeah…" Doofenshmirtz-2 smirked and turned to look out over the city "Perry the Platypus went to go visit someone in this dimension, some family but don't worry he'll be back" He grinned evilly "Very soon…"

"Perry the Platypus has a family?"

Doofenshmirtz-2 raised an eyebrow at his counterpart; he didn't actually know where the platypus went. The dictator just said he was visiting some family so the other him wouldn't get suspicious or worry about the dumb animal. He knew that every agent had a host family but he didn't bother or care to know who any of them were. Doofenshmirtz needed to keep his counterpart in the dark so he continued "Every agent has a host family that they live with, I guess he was missing them so much that he decided that he needed to see them and didn't care which version"

"Ok I guess that makes sense"

His counterpart was so gullible, this was so easy! The dictator continued "Let's not worry about Perry the Platypus so much, he's trained and can take care of himself" Doofenshmirtz-2 put an arm around Doofenshmirtz-1 and began leading him out of his office "So…tell me about YOUR Tri State Area"

"Well…"Doofenshmirtz-1's voice faded as they walked out.

Platyborg sat on the floor confused and in obvious pain. His master always made the pain stop when he was hurt. Why didn't he do it now? Maybe he forgot, but Doofenshmirtz never forgets to do things for him. Well he forgot to feed him yesterday but Vanessa had taken care of that problem. The girl wasn't here to help him now and he was alone. His knee was bleeding and it ached painfully. The cyborg curled up on the floor hugging his knee close to his chest. He closed his eye.

Wishing for someone, _anyone _to stop the pain that his master had neglected to stop.


	5. Happenings

**Authors Note: ok so the whole Doofenshmirtz-1 and Doofenshmirtz-2 thing is pissing me off so sometimes I will refer to Doof-1 as Heinz. Can someone give me a better naming system? This is frustrating. So the chapters for this story will always be about 1,000 words long. I am now gonna eat something cuz its 12:19 PM and I typed this without eating for the day and I don't want to die xD**

ATSD: Chapter 5

Doofenshmirtz-1 and 2 talked to each other at a small table. Doofenshmirtz-2 was beginning to grow frustrated and angry; he tried desperately not to show it.

"So let me get this straight…" Doofenshmirtz-2 began, rubbing his temples "You built a Cool-inator…so that you would be cool…and cool people would do what you say, eventually leading you to take over the Tri State Area"

"I also built a Babe-inator"

"_Really_?"

"I was gonna use it to turn Roger and everyone else into babies"

"Roger, huh? I wouldn't waste any of my inventions on _that _sob story"

"I ended up being an agent for the OWCA for a day"

"I always hated those stupid little animals…"

"So what happened to Roger in this dimension? He's the mayor back in mine…" Doofenshmirtz-1 rolled his eyes at the last part.

"Mine never got the chance to be mayor"

"What did you do? Tell your robots to throw him out of City Hall? I'd pay to see that…" Doofenshmirtz-1 trailed off and took a sip of coffee.

"I won't tell you exactly what happened to him" Doofenshmirtz-2 stood up and began walking away "Assasination is a very petty thing…"

Doofenshmirtz-1's eyed widened and he spit out his coffee "Y-you killed him?"

"I didn't say that"

"You _just_ said that-"

"Follow me, there's something I want to show"

Doofenshmirtz-1 stared after him for a moment before thinking of Rodger and running after him.

Heinz sat at a small school chair. 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz stood by a picture of Perry in pet mode. Was his counterpart actually this dumb or was he faking it? He decided to test it.

"So tell me, other-dimension me. What do you see here?"

"An ordinary platypus"

Doofenshmirtz-2 flips the page, now showing an image of Perry in secret agent mode.

"And now what do you see?"

Doofenshmirtz-1 gasped "Perry the Platypus!"

"You know, I'm starting to see why you haven't become ruler in your dimension"

"Alright, _Mr. Eviler than Thou_, how did you manage to take over the Tri-State Area, anyway?"

"Simple, I used an army of big, scary robots" Doofenshmirtz-2 motioned to a huge army of Normbots, they convert to the Norm heads.

"WE SHOULD DO LUNCH SOMETIME" Then reverted back to the armored heads.

"Wow, that is scary. I tried that robot thing once, too. I hid the self-destruct button on the bottoms of their feet, so nobody could reach them"

(Flashback to Doofenshmirtz with his army of bots, all which have the foot with the self-destruct button raised up, he rides on the shoulder of one of the bots)

"And, march!" He commands.

The robots march down and immediately explode.

(Present)

"I think I've said enough. I still don't get it, if we're the same person, how come you're so much better at being evil then me?"

"True evil is born through pain and loss. You see, when I was a small boy back in Gimmelschtump, I had a toy train"

(Flashback to young Doofenshmirtz-2, still with the eyepatch, but no scar. He holds a wooden train, we then see him looking at the tracks.)

"Then one day, I lost it." Doofenshmirtz-2 narrates.

"Choo Choo?" The young dictator looked around for his train.

(Present)

Doofenshmirtz-1 stared.

"That's... That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's your emotionally scarring backstory? That's your great tragedy? Dude, I was raised by ocelots, literally. Disowned by my parents and raised by Central American wildcats and you're telling me you lost a toy train? That's it? That's all you got? Really? I had to work as a lawn gnome; I was forced to wear hand-me-up girl's clothing, neither of my parents showed up for my birth!"

"Well, how did YOU feel when you lost that toy train?"

"Well, I never lost that toy train"

"Well, maybe if you had, you would've done better"

Heinz was gonna say something else but let it go and gulped when he thought of his brother again "Hey other me, did you finish that portal remote yet?"

"No…not yet"

"Wait, was that sarcasm?"

"No..."

"Yeah, right there, I'm pretty sure that's my voice when I'm being sarcastic"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A pair of Normbots hovered by two trash cans. After they go, Perry pokes his head from around them.

_Well, this should be the street, but it sure looks different._

He pops out from behind the cans and runs. 2nd Dimension Lawrence walk out of the house, Perry watches from the bushes.

Lawrence held up a hook, which was attached to a harness he was wearing. A bus passed, hooking him on, along with several other people, and then it drove off.

The platypus makes his way to the backyard, he looks through the glass sliding door and sees a hand spin a Doofopoly spinner. The hand belongs to the 2nd Dimension Phineas who is sitting alongside Ferb.

"And...hey, I got a one! Pick a Doofopoly instruction card" Phineas-2 reads it "Conform, hey, I can do that!"

The platypus shook his head in dismay. This isn't how things are supposed to be, their supposed to be outside building things and having fun. Instead their playing some stupid Doofenshmirtz related board game. They should at least be playing Skiddley Wiffers!

Perry took one last glance before turning to the large tree. He was about to press a button when-

"_Perry?"_

The platypus turned to see Pinky staring straight at him, he stared back and watched the Chihuahua's eyes tear up.

Perry was about to say something when another familiar voice rang out.

"_Pinky!" _Terry the Turtle ran into the backyard _"How many times have I told you NOT to run away from me? It's not safe! There are Normbots everywhere! I promised to protect you and that's exactly what I'm gonna do! Now-" _He caught sight of the platypus and his eyes widened before pushing the Chihuahua behind him protectively and growling.

When Perry didn't do anything, the turtle looked at him in confusion.

"_Wait! Terry he's from the other dimension! Remember? Doofenshmirtz said on the Doofen-channel, he's public enemy number one!" _Pinky barked and Terry let his guard down.

"_What happened?" _Perry chattered.

"_What happened to what?" _Terry glared.

"_To Danville, to this Dimension, to me?" _

The turtle thought for a moment before answering.

"_YOU happened" _And then he grabbed the Chihuahuas hand and ran away.

The platypus stared after them glumly, he was hurt but he had to remind himself that those weren't the friends he knew and _he _hadn't let them down. Perry turned back to the tree and was about to press the button but he was suddenly slammed up against the tree.

He looked up in horror.


	6. Say Suicide

**Authors Note: Since I am going to a party RIGHT NOW, i am updating this on my ipod touch since i have it in my doc manager and it didnt work last nite, I wrote up to chapter 9 and chapter 8 is really dark…lots o' violence and stuff…sooooooo yeaaaaaaah **

**NattyMc is leaving now, PEACE!**

ATSD: Chapter 6

Perry turned back to the tree and was about to press the button but he was suddenly slammed up against the tree.

He looked up in horror.

_Candace?_

Sure enough, Candace Flynn was glaring down on him (as far as he could tell with the glasses) and holding him up against the tree with her staff pressed against his neck. She was dressed in all black from head to toe. The staff was pressed up against his neck, very firm but he could still breathe.

"Why are you here?"

Perry stared at her and when he didn't answer she pressed the staff harder to his neck, cutting off his air a little more.

"Doofenshmirtz sent you here didn't he?"

The platypus shook his head 'no' frantically. What on earth was she doing?

"Then why are you here?" She demanded and pressed on the staff harder.

Perry reached into his fur and faced the locket towards her; he clicked it open and pointed to the tree. He then motioned to the staff that was choking him to death.

She nodded and removed the staff allowing the mammal to fall to the ground, holding his neck and gasping for air.

"Why are you trying to get into the tunnel? Trying to get into the resistance headquarters?"

_There's a resistance? Wait why does she know about it? Unless…Platyborg of course._

The questions in his eyes must have shown because she answered him.

Perry shook his head and waved frantically at her then pointed to her and smiled.

"You're on my side?"

He nodded.

"I guess that makes sense, why would you be public enemy number one if you were with Doofenshmirtz? I guess I overreacted"

Perry smiled.

"But then again…" Candace rubbed her chin "Why would he be threatening to kill himself unless you didn't care about him?"

The platypus eyes widened.

_Kill himself?_

Candace saw that the platypus was confused so she told him to follow her inside the house. They snuck past the boys and went to the television, she turned it on.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update! _

They see the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz on the TV.

"This is a message for other dimension Perry the Platypus, if you don't turn yourself in, I will kill myself. If you do, then I won't; and before any of you resistance members get excited about me committing suicide, that is NOT the case. So, it's your choice rodent. Either turn yourself in or I die, and I think you know what me I'm talking about!"

The TV then shows a picture of Perry and the 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz from earlier that day. The platypus glanced at the boys in the other room, still playing that stupid board game.

"Just go"

Perry looked up at the girl.

"You weren't there for them or me, just leave"

The platypus starts for the door and looks back; Candace glared at him through her glasses.

Perry opened the door and walked out, slowly closing the door behind him.

_I walk away _

_From you my friend _

_I hope that this _

_Is not the end _

_Of all the times we figured out _

_How to seize the day _

_And I walk away _

Perry sadly walked off down the road as it began to rain.

Candace watched him through the curtain before shutting it and walking away. She walked past Phineas and Ferb who were still playing that stupid Doofopoly game. She shook her head and continued walking until she was out of sight.

"Your turn Ferb"

Ferb pointed to a piece of paper fluttering in the gap of the open window.

"What's this?" Phineas picked it up and brought it back over to the couch. He opened it and read it, his look turned from confused to amused to astonished. He smiled.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

They began to sing.

_The days are longer, The nights are shorter, The sun is shining _

_It's noticeably warmer _

_Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold _

_Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told _

_It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin _

_It's summer, man, where do we begin? _

_Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat _

_Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet _

_It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots _

_Or locating Frankenstein's brain _

_Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent _

_Or driving our sister in... _

_Oh, wait. That can't be right._

(Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 shrug and continue)

_Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade _

_Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree _

_That's what it means to me. _

_The days are longer _

*DUN*

_The nights are shorter _

*DUN*

_The sun is shining. _

_It's noticeably warmer _

_Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold _

_Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told _

_It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin _

_It's summer, man, where do we begin? _

_It's summer, man, where do we begin? _

_It's summer, man, where do we begin? _

As they finish Candace runs into the room, no longer in her resistance outfit.

"What is going on in here? You know we're only aloud to make noise on Doofensday"

Phineas handed her the note, she took it and read it. Her features fell and she looked glumly at the window.

"I'll be back" Candace put on her glasses and ran out the house.

The boys shrugged.

"Well Ferb, what do you want to do now?"

"We can kick it up a notch"

"Yes, yes we can!"

_Kick it up a notch _

_Oh, man, you know it's true _

_(Kick it up a notch) _

_Gonna kick it up a notch _

_We're gonna push on through _

_(Kick it up a notch) _

_Kick it up a notch _

_We're not content to go with the flow _

_(Kick it up a notch) _

_'Cause everybody knows summer rocks _

_But now we're ready to roll! _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Consciousness slowly returned to the cyborg. His eye was closed but he could tell one of two things.

One.

He was lying on a soft bed.

And two.

Someone was wrapping his leg.

Platyborg forced his eye open and his eye settled on a girl. That girl was wrapping his leg in a bandage. That girl was Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

Why was it that he depended on this girl more than he did his master?


	7. F for Flinch

**Authors Note: I guess this is where it starts to get darker? Well not really, this is nothing in comparison to the next chapter…I'll be honest I have been slacking, Summer has gotten to me. I jumped off a building 30 feet in the air and landed on a giant air bag (it took me 15 minutes to actually jump) and I went on a ski lift and you know that bar that's supposed to hold you in? Well my cousins undid the bar when we were not even **_**near **_**the platform to get off, well they did it without my consent…I didn't even know what was going on, one moment we are securely strapped in and the next I'm looking down from the top of the mountain clutching the seat for dear life. *shrugs* So this chap is mostly dialogue…this will either be funny or sad to you. I have GOT to work harder at this. Stupid Summer. I blame Phineas.**

**Phineas: …**

**QUIET POINTY! **

ATSD: Chapter 7

"But Dad!"

"Enough Vanessa! I don't need you telling me how to take care of my own cyborg!"

Vanessa scowled and stormed out the room, you heard a door slam and then silence.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Nope" Was Alt Doof's simple reply.

"She seems really upset"

"And?"

"_And_, she's your daughter!"

"What's your point?"

Doofenshmirtz-1 sighed "Nothing, just forget I said anything"

"Good, go feed Platyborg for me"

"What?"

"I said go feed Platyborg for me"

"I heard you but how?"

"It's really simple, just give him this" Doofenshmirtz-2 handed him a plastic object.

"Uh, other me?" Doofenshmirtz-1 looked down at the thing in his hands, it was a turkey baster.

"What?"

"This is a turkey baster"

"Yeah, and?"

"How am I supposed to feed Platyborg with a turkey baster?"

"You put it in his mouth and squeeze, it's not that hard"

"What's even in it?"

"Just a little something I created, it's a food substitute that-"

"Seriously? Why don't you just give him real food?"

"Don't interrupt me! It's a substitute for food and I don't have to pay attention to that special diet or whatever platypi have, I also don't feel like feeding him all the time and it's easier and it's healthier for him…I'm pretty sure"

"Well ok I guess if you're _pretty sure_ it's healthy for him, it's ok then!" Heinz yelled sarcastically.

"Are you gonna feed him or not?"

"Fine!" Doof walked over to the door of the room that the cyborg was in, he was drawing with a stick on the ground (don't ask me how that's possible, it was a concrete floor) "I don't know about this other me…"

"Don't be such a schnitzel"

"I am NOT a schnitzel!"

"Just do it already!"

Doofenshmirtz-1 grumbled and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him "Hey little guy…"

Platyborg turned around.

"Do you want this?" The scientist showed him the turkey baster.

The cyborg's eyes widened before he shook his head no.

"Wait you don't want it?"

Platyborg again, shook his head no.

"Oh…well ok" Doof walked out of the room.

"So how'd it go?" Alt Doof asked once he got back in the room.

"He said he didn't want it"

"Did I ask if he wanted it or not?"

"Well _I_ asked him if that's what you mean"

"No! No! No!"

"What?"

"You don't ask him if he wants it"

"Then how are you supposed to know if he wants it or not?"

"You don't"

"I'm not following you"

"Look its real simple" Doofenshmirtz-2 stood up "If you ask him then you're giving him a choice, a choice requires him to have options, options mean that he can give a yes or no answer; a yes or no answer means that he has options which means you gave him a choice; he does not get a choice; he just does. Understand?"

"I'm still not following you"

His counterpart sighed "Just follow me"

Heinz followed him to the other room.

"Platyborg"

The cyborg turned and gave a questioning chatter to his master.

"Platyborg, you do _not _say no to me; you know that" Doofenshmirtz-2 waved a hand at his counterpart, giving him the signal to go ahead.

Doofenshmirtz-1 slowly stepped towards the cyborg with the turkey baster in his hand "This isn't going to hurt you…"

Platyborg growled at him, warning him not to come any closer.

The scientist however, didn't get the warning and was inching the baster to his bill "…I'm just gonna put this in your mouth aaaaand-"

The cyborg hit him in the leg with the stick.

"Ow! That smarts!" Doofenshmirtz-1 clutched his leg, he knew there was gonna be a long welt there later on.

Doofenshmirtz-2 narrowed his eye at the cyborg, it was _on _now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vanessa heard the sound of things smashing and slamming against metal and the screaming and curses in German. Her eyes widened and she ran to the next room where her eyes widened even more.

Her dad- well the one from her dimension anyway was sitting on the cyborg while the one from the other dimension was in a sitting position, arms around the cyborg holding his arms.

Doofenshmirtz-2 tried to get him to open his mouth but the cyborg wouldn't do it. Finally he placed two fingers over Platyborg's nose holes in his beak, forcing him to open his mouth for air. When he did, her father shoved the turkey baster down the cyborg's throat. Platyborg gagged but swallowed it. He closed his eye and her father pet his head to calm him down.

Vanessa had only one question.

What the heck did she just witness?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"How's your leg doing?" Alt Doof asked dryly.

"Ah, fine…" Doof sat on a recliner holding an ice pack to his leg "Worst it'll do is leave a mark I guess"

"I don't know what's gotten into him; Platyborg never disobeys my orders…"

"Maybe he just wants some attention"

"What?"

"Maybe he just wants some attention? You know? A little bonding? Human interaction?"

"Maybe I should hit him more…" Alt Doof rubbed his chin in thought.

"What? No that's not what I-"

"PLATYBORG!" The dictator screamed "Get in here!"

Platyborg walked up to his master and blinked, he was immediately slapped across the face; Hard.

"Do you think it's OK for you to disobey me?"

The cyborg shook his head frantically.

"Other me-" Doofenshmirtz tried to interrupt but flinched at the sound of another loud smack.

"You do what I say! _Do you_ understand me?"

"Other me-"

SMACK.

Doofenshmirtz flinched at the sound and the yelp that came after it "Other me-"

SMACK.

After a few more times Heinz couldn't watch it any longer "OTHER ME!"

Doofenshmirtz-2 stopped mid-smack and looked over "WHAT?"

"Is that _really _necessary?"

The dictator seemed to consider this for a moment "Yes, yes it is" and smacked the poor cyborg.

Doofenshmirtz-1 couldn't help but flinch again.


	8. Punishments

**Authors Note: This chapter is a little dark or violent. I'm working on it the best I can. I suggest that if you don't like torture than you do not read this, but go on if you want.**

**This chapter may be short but I don't think you'd want it to be any longer. The next chapter is where things start to turn and where things start to happen. idunno I intended to make this worse but I actually kicked it DOWN a couple notches because if I kicked it UP a notch then I don't think some of you would handle it well…Maybe I'm overreacting, whatever. **

**NattyMc is being paranoid, PEACE!**

ATSD: Chapter 8

**Perry's POV**

I tried to focus on anything but the pain, but it was impossible. It hurt _everywhere_. When the dictator said I'd suffer a slow and excruciating doom, he wasn't kidding.

If you don't want to hear what he did to me I suggest you stop reading now and scroll down to the part with the *.

The man had tortured me for hours; hitting me and beating me until I was sore. He injected me with a needle that made me unable to move and then hit me some more. He tightened the cuffs around my wrists until they were digging into my skin and cutting off my circulation. The cuffs around my wrists would hoist me until I was dangling in the air by them which made them hurt even more.

He punched me in the stomach until I was nauseous and twisted my arms behind me until they ached painfully. He had some Normbots come in and deal with me for a while.

Why was he doing this?

You tell me, because I have no clue. Maybe because he hated me? Because I destroyed his office? Damaged his robots? Because he could?

Or maybe it was because I was a danger to him. I was the only thing that could stop him from doing any more damage than he already had. That was the reason he was doing all of this, he wanted to weaken and break me. To crush me so I wouldn't dare oppose him.

At least Doofenshmirtz was safe.

And I mean _my _Doofenshmirtz; the one of the 2nd Dimensions was too busy doing this to me.

Now he was using a scalpel to cut into my fur. He left small slice marks on my body.

The cuts weren't deep enough to be fatal; they were small and were just supposed to cause me anguish.

*Doofenshmirtz-2 may think that he has beaten the resistance out of me, but he's wrong. I'm not giving up yet, not by a long shot.

So I dealt with the pain until he finished, he walked to the thermostat and lowered the temperature; something he always did before he left the room, probably hoping I would freeze to death before he came back to deal with me again.

He left the room and slammed the cell door. I lowered my head and closed my eyes as unconsciousness took over my body once more.

**Platyborg.**

He sat alone in the darkness. He was in pain from his master's punishment. What had he done wrong? Doofenshmirtz said that he had disobeyed him but how? He would have asked him if he could speak but instead all he could do was yelp/whimper until his master had finished. Platyborg had no one to run to and no one to call for help. He only had his master and he couldn't ask Doofenshmirtz to save him from himself.

Didn't he know that he was hurting me? Yes, of course he did. That's what punishment was; Punishment was feeling pain because of something you did wrong and in order to not feel pain you had to do everything right.

This wasn't the first time his master had punished him. He could clearly remember a few times where he had done something wrong and he had felt it, felt the pain.

Doofenshmirtz-

No, that was wrong. His master had punished him several times before. The cyborg remember once he had asked for a coffee and there was no more regular so he had to get decaf. He wasn't happy about that. No- wrong words again.

His master was never happy…

No, his master was happy sometimes.

No…

He could never find the right words for things; it was a good thing he couldn't talk. His master would have to punish him for that too. The cyborg just couldn't describe feelings, in fact he couldn't really feel anything which was one of the reasons why he was confused most of the time. He did not know how to feel for other people or how people felt for him in return. That girl, his master's daughter for instance. How did she feel about him? She took care of him when his master couldn't. Almost like a mother? No, wrong word again.

A mother would mean that she had given birth to him and she didn't, at least…not that he knew of. No, she didn't. He was sure of it.

But how did he feel towards her? Platyborg was indeed grateful to the girl for the things she has done for him. What did that mean? The cyborg didn't know.

His master was supposed to care for him and take care of him, but how come he hadn't been doing it? Was his master neglecting him? No, he would never do that. His master would never do anything to hurt him for no reason. Would he?

No, he wouldn't. At least he didn't think so…

His head was starting to hurt. His master always told him not to think or he'd fry his brain. Why was he thinking? He wasn't supposed to be, his master had told him not to! He was disobeying orders again. He had to stop before his master got angry and punished him.

But wait…could his master know he had been thinking? What if he already knew? Wait he was still thinking!

He had to stop himself from thinking and fast, before his master found out. Platyborg decided that the only way to stop himself from thinking was to shut down his brain.

So the cyborg curled up in a cold corner and closed his eyes.

He couldn't disobey his master again, he didn't want to feel the pain.


	9. Would He?

**Authors Note: Alright I know I need to give you guys a break from the violence…actually this is a small break from it but next chapter i cant really explain the mood… Just bear with me. Things will get better.**

ATSD: Chapter 9

Doofenshmirtz-1 found himself back in his room again. He was tired after the whole 'wrestling the cyborg to the ground' thing. Heinz didn't even want to do it, but the other him had demanded and he was too much of a schnitzel to say no.

He would NEVER force Perry the Platypus to do anything he didn't want to do or in this case, make him eat anything that he didn't want to eat. Especially something that tasted as bad as that clear substance had tasted. (Yes, he had tried it. He never had a food substitute before and he just wanted to see how it tasted). It tasted awful; it was bitter and tasted like one of those gross children's Tylenol medicines. (His parents only gave medicine to Roger but when Heinz was sick he had snuck a dosage, sure it made him feel better but it was downright disgusting. He was GLAD his parents never gave it to him).

The look in the cyborg's face was heartbreaking; he was so scared and pained. Was this how the other him treated Platyborg on a regular basis? The other him had even beaten the poor animal afterwards.

Heinz didn't believe in any type of abuse. Physically hurting someone like that is wrong and just downright cruel.

He would never treat Perry the Platypus like that. He wouldn't hit the platypus like that, (well Perry hit him in the face every day but this was different!). The other him had literally smacked the cyborg until he was on the ground and _then _continued to beat him from there. Heinz had watched all he could and had tried to get him to stop but couldn't.

The poor animal whimpered and yelped in pain but didn't fight back. It just lied there and took the beating.

He would never do that to his nemesis, if Perry the Platypus was down after taking a hit he would wait until the animal got up and then continue fighting him. He wouldn't continue beating him on the floor so he couldn't get up.

He wouldn't hit Perry like that either; repeatedly without stopping no matter how much the poor animal cried.

Doofenshmirtz thought of something. If he would never do this…why was he doing it? They were the same person so what he was telling himself was a lie.

Apparently he _would _do it; he saw it with his own eyes. It was like looking in a mirror, a fun house mirror; a terrifying fun house mirror that he never wanted to look at again in his entire life for as long as he lived.

How could he do something like that? But it wasn't him who did it, it was him but it wasn't. He was capable of doing exactly what the other him had done.

But could he be able to do it?

No.

He couldn't have, he wouldn't have.

The scientist wouldn't have hurt the animal to scold him for doing something wrong or just to hurt him in general. That was wrong! He would never do that to Perry the Platypus-

Hey where was Perry the Platypus?

Heinz knew that the other him had said that the mammal was visiting family but shouldn't he have been back by now? Or at least called to let him know he was ok or something? He was getting worried and that's why he couldn't sleep and he wasn't going to get any sleep until his worries were resolved or at least tuned down a bit.

Doofenshmirtz decided to go and talk to the other him. Maybe he knew where Perry the Platypus was and they could pick him up or somehow contact him or something, just to let him know that his nemesis was ok.

The scientist walked out of his room and to his counterpart's office. The other him and the other Perry the Platypus were looking at something on the wall. It looked like a map; Doof was just about to interrupt them when the other him spoke.

"This plan is perfect…and there is no one to stop me from taking over the ENTIRE TRI STATE AREA!" Doofenshmirtz-2 threw his arms out "…again" He added.

Doofenshmirtz-1 hid behind a plant next to the door and listened in.

"No one can stop me! Not even that stupid rodent counterpart of yours, I think I dealt with him nicely don't you think?"

Platyborg nodded. Yes, his master had done well.

Heinz eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. No…Perry the Platypus…what had he done to him?

"With this portal remote-" He held up the device "I can travel to the 1st Dimension and send my army of robots to cause mayhem and destruction, and then I will step in and take over! Then I'll have two Tri State Areas! A virtual Six State Area!"

Doof's eyes widened with every word. So that's what the other him was planning, he was going into the 1st Dimension to take over. He became angry at his other self. That jerk! He had the portal remote done this entire time!

Platyborg chattered to get his master's attention.

"What?" The dictator glared down at him.

The cyborg pointed to the dictator and then to the door.

"What am I going to do with the other me?"

Platyborg nodded.

"Well…to be honest I don't really know…I mean I kept him in the dark for this long but I don't think I'll be able to hide the fact that I took over his dimension. I guess I could make another cyborg…but it'd be awkward to boss myself around…Eh, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it" He waved it off "Maybe I could talk him into committing suicide or something, he really isn't that smart!"

Doofenshmirtz narrowed his eyes, he had heard enough. The other him didn't know it but there was someone to stop him and that someone, had just become the wiser.


	10. Oh There You Are Perry!

**Authors Note: Got back from a sleepover at a friends and had to get one of my dogs put to sleep and I finished half of the next chapter, I'd say maybe 5 more left? But it could be more or less. I don't know what story I'm gonna start next after this, I'm thinking about starting 'Stolen'. Theres a preview of it on my profile so check it out and maybe suggest what you think I should write next, I'm also currently seeing about writing that Roger, Doof and Perry oneshot. **

**Tomorrow is my 14****th**** birthday! :DDDDDDD It doesn't seem like I'm 14 tho. Right now I'm 13 years and 364 days old xD **

**NattyMc is taking a nap now, PEACE! (and Happy birthday to moi) **

ATSD: Chapter 10

Doofenshmirtz slipped out the door without Alt Doof and Platyborg noticing and ran down the hallways. He had to stop them and get back to his dimension, but how? He didn't have a portal remote and he couldn't really fight that well to begin with…

Come to think of it, he didn't have a plan at all. The scientist stopped running altogether. He really should have thought this out more. He couldn't just let them take over the Tri State Area…could he?

…

Well I guess he could…Wait! No he couldn't! The Tri State area was his to take over! It didn't belong to himself! Ok this is getting confusing, he had to keep reminding himself that the other him _wasn't him_. Well he was but- Stop! Now he really had a headache.

He held his head and went to go find a water fountain or an ice pack or something.

After a while of looking he couldn't find anything so he continued walking until he got to some really dark stairs. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to look down there so the scientist started making his way down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he noticed where he actually was.

This was a jail that he had entered. There were over a dozen small cells on either side of the hallway. The cells were damp and uncomfortable, or at least he figured they were uncomfortable. The beds were basically metal platforms sticking out of the wall and held up by two chains and there was a metal bench in each cell.

Why did the other him like metal so much? Doofenshmirtz shuddered inwardly when he thought of Platyborg. He pushed the thought aside and continued down the line of cells. What was he even doing down here? There was no one here, let alone someone that could help him. To be honest he half expected to see at least SOME OWCA agents down here but there was absolutely no one.

He started to think of all the things the other him might have done with the animals but then he pushed that thought aside as well for being too violent…and extremely painful. Doofenshmirtz wouldn't admit it but he had actually gotten along with some of the agents when he worked there (albeit it was only a day) but he got along with them just fine. Except for that duck. He HATED that stupid duck.

That duck had gotten him fired from the best job he ever had. He had actually liked working at the OWCA. It was a nice change from being in LOVEMUFFIN. All the animals were really nice and didn't call him names (not that they could talk anyways…but if they could talk he was sure they wouldn't call him names!). Rodney and the other scientists were mean to him and picked on him for liking his nemesis. Is it a crime to like your enemy? Apparently it is because when Rodney found out he locked him in a closet for the night without food or anything and they locked him in the closet at 9AM! He hadn't even eaten breakfast yet! So he literally went a whole two days without eating. Not that he cared, he didn't eat much anyways. He'd start working on an invention and be so into it that he'd forget to eat anything.

Perry the Platypus had to break down the door to get him out…and the closet was small so the door came crashing down on him and THAT was awkward to get out from under, especially with all of LOVEMUFFIN watching. His nemesis beat up Rodney afterwards; now that was fun to watch! Perry then stomped out of LOVEMUFFIN HQ dragging Doofenshmirtz along with him. The scientist had never seen Perry the Platypus so ANGRY.

Afterwards the platypus had driven him home in his hovercraft, asking the whole way there if he was okay. Doofenshmirtz kept telling the animal that he was fine but the agent wouldn't buy it, especially when the scientist's stomach rumbled and he held it in pain. Hunger pains really _hurt_. Perry asked him when the last time he ate was and when he heard it was two days ago he slammed on the breaks and did a U-turn straight to Slushy Burger and _made _him order something.

Doofenshmirtz broke out of his flashback and tried to retrace his thoughts. Where was he again? Oh yeah, that stupid duck. He HATED that duck.

"Stupid duck…" He muttered.

Soon he reached the end of all the cells and at the end of the long dark hallway that followed was a lone door. This cell wasn't like the other cells that had bars. This cell was dark and the door was fully made of metal with a small glass window.

Doofenshmirtz walked up to the door. The small window was fogged up and icy, he wiped away the fog with his hand and peered inside.

"P-Perry the Platypus?"

The small platypus shook in the darkness. He was sitting on the floor with his hands high above his head, restrained by cufflinks.

The scientist opened the door and kneeled down to the small animal.

"Perry?"

The platypus in question glanced up once before his head drooped back down and shook some more. It was then that Doofenshmirtz noticed how cold the room actually was. He could actually _see_ his breath in the air, along with Perry's.

Doofenshmirtz got up and quickly turned up the thermostat. When the frosted air cleared a bit, he saw just how bad the platypus actually was. There were small visible cut marks on his body, some of them still red with blood.

The scientist cupped the platypus under the chin with his hand and brought his head up.

"Perry the Platypus what did he _do _to you?" He asked no one in particular.

He unlatched the cufflinks and brought the platypus to a sitting position in his lap; he held the platypus close and ruffled his fur trying to get some warmth into him.

They sat like that for the rest of the night, nothing else mattered. The other him was planning to take over the Tri State Area and he didn't care. Doofenshmirtz only cared about one thing right now and that was getting Perry the Platypus out of there.


	11. Brand New Bribery

**Authors Note: Happy Birthday to me! x)**

**Sadly we are almost done, I'd say about 3 more chaps left maybe. Then of course an epilogue…I'm working on chap 12 but since it's the day of my existence I need at least a break so I wont be able to make it ready by tomorrow, maybe it'd be out by Saturday but then Sunday is my cousins grad party soooo idunno. **

**NattyMc is going to go enjoy her birthday now, PEACE!**

ATSD: Chapter 11

Doofenshmirtz looked down at the platypus in his arms, it had to be about morning but you couldn't really tell because there were no windows and it was dark in the room. He got up and headed to the cell door.

"Perry the Platypus I'm gonna get you out of here ok?"

The platypus sighed in his unconscious state and slowly nodded.

"Just hang in there"

The scientist made his way down the hallway and past all those normal cells and finally up those stairs. It was then that he was spotted by a few Normbots.

"MAY I PLEASE SEE YOUR PAPERS?"

Doofenshmirtz started to back away from them, holding the small animal closer to him. The robot switched to an armored head.

"SHOW ME YOUR PAPERS OR BE DESTROYED"

The scientist decided to try something; he made his voice sound tough like the other him and said.

"I don't need to show you anything you incompetent waffle iron! I am in charge and I rule the ENTIRE TRI STATE AREA!" Doof threw one of his arms out for emphasis, the other one cradling the platypus.

The Normbots stared at him for a moment and shrugged. They then immediately deployed their blasters.

Doofenshmirtz shrugged "It was worth a shot" and started running.

"PLEASE, STOP RUNNING"

The robots chased him all over the building; up and down stairs and hallways and even into the bathroom! And he didn't WANT to know why they were able to fit in the shower. He wasn't implying that the other him had a metal fetish or anything but it was unnatural nonetheless.

The Normbots blasted and yelled after him, phrases like:

"WE SHOULD DO LUNCH SOMETIME"

"YOU SHOULD TRY BRIBERY"

"BRIBERY IS THE KEY"

"WILL YOU JUST BRIBE US ALREADY?"

"I left my wallet at home!" Doofenshmirtz called over his shoulder.

This angered the robots and they hovered faster after him. One Normbot fired a blast and it hit the scientist directly on his ankle. His foot gave out from under him and Doof fell to the ground. Perry dropped out of his arms and landed a few feet away.

Doofenshmirtz looked up as the robots aimed their blasters at him, he closed his eyes. He had failed; he wouldn't get Perry the Platypus out now. They were both going to die here in this dimension and the other him was going to take over _theirs_. At least the platypus was unconscious; he wouldn't feel any pain like the scientist would. He kept telling himself this as he heard the blasters warming up.

_Perry will be fine, he won't feel anything. _

_Perry will be fine, he won't feel anything._

_Perry will be fine, he won't feel anything._

_Perry will be fine, he won't feel anything!_

…

_Why did he have to forget his wallet?_

The sound of shots being fired never came; instead you heard the sounds of metal crashing to the ground. Doofenshmirtz opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the person standing on top of the pile of broken robots.

"A banshee screaming girl?"

Candace just crossed her arms and looked at him, clearly not amused. Doofenshmirtz stared at her as if waiting for something to happen. After the silent waiting became awkward the scientist spoke up again.

"Sorry, I thought something was going to happen"

"What did you think was going to happen? Did you think I'd put a hat on my head and be a different person?"

"…Yes"

The girl was about to open her mouth to say something but shook her head and handed him a remote "Here, this will help you get out of this dimension"

"The portal remote? How did you get this?"

"I had one made back at Resistance HQ"

"Thanks" Doof got up and picked up Perry, he pressed the remote and a portal opened "Uh, that's not our dimension"

"Oh shoot! I knew I forgot something!" She pressed a button on her watch and a holographic map appeared "Dr Baljeet told me about that problem"

"Baljeet?" The scientist questioned.

"That's Dr. Baljeet to you! Here is your problem. Think of the universe and all of the many dimensions as circular. The energy flows between the dimensions like this, clockwise. Say that this is your dimension, and this is our dimension, you traveled with the flow of energy, so going clockwise would be easy. Going counterclockwise would take 8 million gigawatt's of energy, overloading the local power grid. Did you get all that?"

"Uh…no?"

"Dr. Baljeet told me you might not so he prepared a little song to help illustrate the point" Candace sighed and pressed a button on her watch "Take it away Baljeet"

Baljeet-2's voice sang out of the watch.

"_If you travel through dimensions, going clockwise makes it easy, going counter-clockwise would take 8 million gigawatt's of energy, overloading the local power grid!_" There was a long awkward silence until the boy spoke again "I know, it needs a chorus…"

She shut off her watch "Anyway, without 8 million gigawatt's, you would have to go clockwise, the long way around. Theoretically, you would get home, but there is no telling how many dimensions you would have to go through."

"Well, home is home I guess" Doofenshmirtz opened the portal again and started to step through it, he looked back "Wait…why're you helping us? I don't even know you and since you're in the resistance you probably aren't too fond of the other me"

"Let's just say…I'm family" Candace smiled and ruffled the sleeping platypus' head.

Doofenshmirtz returned the smile before a blast turned it into a frown.

"MAY I PLEASE SEE YOUR PAPERS?"

"Go! Now!" She yelled and Doofenshmirtz quickly stepped through the portal. The girl stared longingly at the spot where the portal once was "Bring him home safe…"

"SHOW ME YOUR PAPERS OR BE DESTROYED"

"You rust buckets aren't getting any money from me" Her face turned into a serious expression "Let's dance"

The robots charged and she began rapidly taking them out one by one. Soon one had her pinned up against the wall. Some robots had gotten through the portal before it unexpectedly closed and some crashed into the wall, Doofenshmirtz must have closed it to prevent any more from coming in. Candace struggled but hung her head in defeat as the robot readied its blaster. The Normbot was suddenly blasted to the ground. She looked around for the shooter and her eyes locked with two other eyes, one organic and one metallic. She nodded a thanks and ran out of the building.

Platyborg stood confused in the now silent hallway. What the heck had he just done?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Doofenshmirtz carried Perry through the dimensions, the Normbots hot on his trail.

_If there's no hospitality _

_Just get out of town _

_You can be light on formality and say _

_I guess I'll see you around _

_You've got no obligations _

_Nothin' holding you down _

_Find a new situation and say _

_I guess I'll see you around _

_You've got no time to waste _

_On sentimentality _

_Get out and find yourself _

_A brand new reality _

_Get out and find yourself _

_A brand new reality _

_A particle duality _

_A new dimensionality, yeah _

_Well, sometimes it's appropriate _

_To stop for a snack _

_If you do then I hope you get back _

_I guess I'll see you around _

_Hopping clockwise through dimensions _

_Is a dangerous thing _

_But it seems to help a lot if we sing _

_And we can sing about _

_A brand new reality _

_A brand new reality _

_A brand new reality _

_A brand- (repeats as they go through several dimensions, with the bots following)_

_I guess I'll see you around!_


	12. Me's Not Me

**Authors Note: Made cake pops. I went to Walmart and found them since I don't like cake really. I'm supposed to bake the cake then destroy it and smush it into little balls and put lollipop sticks and frosting xD**

**I'm just thrilled that I got to destroy a cake. In honor of my birthday being almost over, I give you this chapter x) Thanks everyone for all the wishes and veryloyalfan thanks for the story it was epic xD I recommend everyone read 'Happy Birthday!' **

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**

ATSD: Chapter 12

Perry regained consciousness and with that also came an enormous headache. The platypus groaned and tried to sit up only for someone to gently push him back down and place something cold on his head. Perry concluded that it was an icepack and held it to his aching head.

He needed to know where he was so he opened his eyes. Huge Mistake. The white and blue walls immediately made him shut his eyes again. Once his eyes adjusted they fixed on the person in front of him and then wandered. Perry was greeted by the worried faces of other fellow agents and his boss and intern. What was he doing at the OWCA?

"Perry the Platypus lie down!" The scientist pushed the agent back to a laying position "You're hurt, you need to rest"

The platypus growled but complied when he was reminded of his painful headache. What happened?

"Agent P it's terrible! Doofenshmirtz built a bunch of robots and is taking over the ENTIRE TRI STATE AREA!" Carl threw his arms out.

Doofenshmirtz crossed his arms at the intern and scowled "I'm right here you know"

"Look at this!" The intern motioned to a mini TV, a news report was on.

"There are robots all over the Tri-State Area! And now for the weather."

It cuts to a man on the street in the middle of the swarm, holding an umbrella.

"There's robots, Phil, ROBOTS!" He screams and runs away.

"Agent P, our agents are being overwhelmed by the sheer number of robots coming into our dimension. You must get to Doof's headquarters and stop him!" Major Monogram ordered.

"Can you stop saying that like it's ME who's causing all this?" Doof put his hands on his hips "I'm not doing this! It's me who's doing this! Not _me_!"

Everyone stared at him for a moment as Perry got up and headed for the door.

"Good Luck Agent P" Carl waved.

"Hey wait a minute!" The scientist grabbed a hold of the platypus' wrist "Where do you think _you're _going?"

Perry raised an eyebrow and pointed to DEI that was visible from a nearby window.

"No way! You're not going anywhere near the other me! You are staying here where it's safe"

The agent pulled his hand away when Doof tried to lead him back to the table and started for the door again.

"Perry the Platypus please don't go! The other me is twisted and evil and I- (sigh) I don't want him to hurt you again…"

Perry stared at the doctor in shock.

"When…when I found you, you were in bad shape. He tortured you from what I assumed was hours on end and you were nearly frozen to death…I didn't know if you were going to make it and I felt like I failed. I failed at trying to protect you. You spend every day of your life protecting people but what about you? Who's going to watch out for _your _safety? Please just let me protect you, don't go"

As the doctor finished he was on his knees and engulfed in a hug from the small platypus, Perry smiled reassuringly and apologized with his eyes heading for that darn door again.

"Wait!" Doofenshmirtz reached his hand out "If there's no stopping you from going then at least let me come with you"

"Nope, that's not going to happen" Monogram said sternly.

"Why not?"

"It's far too dangerous and our insurance doesn't cover you, you're not an agent"

"But I _was_ an agent!"

"For a day and then you were fired" The major retorted.

"But I was still an agent! That's gotta count for something!"

"I'm sorry Doofenshmirtz but it doesn't, you're staying here where it's safe. We can't have civilians caught up in this"

"I'm not a civilian! I'm an evil scientist! And besides! It's a free country; you can't stop me from going anywhere!"

**OWCA Containment Unit.**

"CURSE YOU MAJOR MONOBROW!" Doofenshmirtz yelled from inside his cell.

"That's my ear" Monogram grumbled and covered his left ear.

"You can't keep me locked up in here forever!"

"We won't. It's just until Agent P comes back from defeating the 2nd Dimension you"

"He can't do it alone!"

"Nonsense, he defeats you everyday"

"But the other me isn't like me! He's eviler and he defeated Perry the Platypus before, what makes you think he can't do it again?"

"Defeated Agent P? We don't have that on file, how come I wasn't informed about this? That agent has a lot of explaining to do when he gets back…"

"No! Not Perry the Platypus! The other Perry the Platypus!"

"Ok now I have a headache" Monogram clutched his head.

"Will you listen to me? Perry can't do this by himself! He'll be killed or worse!"

"Doofenshmirtz you're being ridiculous! What's worse than being killed?"

"A lot of things! Being turned into a cyborg for instance or being tortured to death…"

"Agent P is a good agent and he can handle this, you don't have to be so-" The major looked down at his watch as it started to beep "Cheese and crackers! It's 3:30!"

"So?"

"I am late for my shower! I'll be back in a half hour to check up on you Doofenshmirtz; you'll be released when Agent P comes back"

"But he won't come back if I'm not there to help him!" The scientist called to Monogram as he walked out of the room. Doofenshmirtz groaned and rattled the bars "Why won't anyone listen to me?"

"I hear you loud and clear"

Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow at the person in the doorway.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.**

The roof opened and 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly.

"I spy with my one little eye, a new Tri-State Area that's one dictator short of a dictatorship." He pushes a button and the Other-Dimensionator rises on a platform "Well, that's all about to change; pretty soon I'll be ruling over two Tri-State Area's, a virtual Six-State Area!" Alt Doof stopped laughing and glanced at Platyborg "I know I said that already, shut up and laugh with me!"

Platyborg did a long chatter and silently asked his master if that was ok.

"Close enough" Alt. Doof shrugged and hit a button with a Normbot picture on it. The Normbots flew out of the portal. "Fly, fly, my Normbots! We've got some oppressing to do!" The dictator laughed as they emerged.

**Flynn-Fletcher Residence.**

"Well that was weird" Phineas scratched the back of his head "Perry just ran into the backyard, spit out his locket and ran back out the gate"

"Well that is quite peculiar" Ferb nodded.

**A/N: What am I planning? Mwahahahahaha!**


	13. The Fight Begins

**Authors Note: I wasn't suggesting anything with Phineas last chapter, he's still the oblivious and dimwitted boy we all know. I changed the part a bit now, I wrote "all fours" so you guys wouldn't think otherwise but meh. 3 more chapters left! I've already written the next one and am writing chapter 15. I might upload the next chap later on today.**

**NattyMc is….runninng out of things to say for this line, PEACE! **

ATSD: Chapter 13

**Flynn-Fletcher Residence.**

The two boys walked inside and sat on the couch, Ferb turned on the TV.

"I can't believe there are robots taking over Danville" Phineas said "I wish there was something we could do to help- Wait, what's that? Ferb, do you hear that?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the now beeping locket "It's Perry's locket!"

They climb up to the mirror and the beep gets higher.

"Oh, it's like a homing device"

The beeps got to its fastest and Ferb removed the mirror revealing the tunnel, Phineas smiled.

"Shall we?"

Ferb motions to Phineas and they got sucked into the hole, landing in Perry's lair.

"Oh cool, Hey Ferb we're in that old lair you built. I still don't know where you found the time to build all this"

"Well actually I-"

"_Welcome, Phineas and Ferb. Please insert the key."_

"Do you have a key?" Phineas asked his brother.

Ferb took out a harmonica and blew a note.

"_Please insert the key."_

"Good try."

"_Please insert the key. Please insert the key."_

It points down, showing a keyhole shaped like Perry's unfolded locket.

"That's odd, it's a shaped keyhole, it kinda looks like- wait a minute!" Phineas pulls out the locket and tears off the collar. He puts it on the keyhole, unfolds it, and pushes down. The hole glows red and shines. There is a beeping sound.

"_Phineas and Ferb, this message is top secret, for your ears only. If you're hearing this, the Tri-State Area is at alert level Alpha Red. Ferb needs your help"_

"Ferb if you needed my help why didn't you just say so?"

"Well actually I-"

"You did it for dramatic effect didn't you? Well I understand, but next time just tell me alright?" Phineas smiled.

"_Yes, this is all for dramatic effect"_

"But what are we supposed to do? We're just kids; we aren't capable of fighting an army of robots"

"_Maybe not, but you two are the only ones capable of creating these." _

A wall opened up behind them and they turned.

"_Auto scan replication initiated."_

A device shoots out red beams of light, recreating many of Phineas and Ferb's inventions from past episodes of the series, such as the tree house robots, The Beak armor and Rover.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

**OWCA Containment Unit.**

"Dr. Coconut? I don't get it, why're you helping me?"

Carl unlocked the door and it slid open with a rusty noise. "You said you wanted to help Agent P correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Well so do I. And the only I can help Agent P is by helping you to help him"

"Why is this story so confusing?"

"Never mind that, your mission is to go assist Agent P. Now get to Doof's and put a stop to him!" Carl imitated Major Monogram and winked.

"Thanks" Doofenshmirtz started to run out the door.

"Good Luck Agent Doof" The intern saluted.

The scientist smiled and saluted back and then he was out the door.

**The Streets of Danville.**

A woman talks to a man "They're never going to fire her, and..." She sees a flash "Hey, did you see that?"

"No, I..." He turns and gasps "What's going on?"

"Oh my!"

"What is it?"

"It's a comb over, I know, I should really just shave it!"

As the Normbots swarm down, there are cries from the citizens.

"Not happening. Not happening!"

"My watermelon!"

The Normbots patrol the city, people start to run and scream.

"All vehicles must stop." The robot grabs a car and throws it, it impacts into a wall.

"It's okay, it's a rental!"

The Love Händel tour bus drives through the streets, Danny honks the horn, a Normbot blasts the bus, it flips on its side, they open the doors and look out.

"Oh great, Albuquerque '93 all over again."

The kids from Danville all arrive, each riding or wielding one of Phineas and Ferb's past inventions. Baljeet emerges from a phone booth in the top part of the Beak suit.

"Oh, I was wrong, it was not for me!"

Buford stomps in, riding the platy-posterior "Heads up, platy-posterior coming through!"

Candace and Stacy arrive, each controlling one of the tree house robots.

"Now this is what I call busting!"

Stacy pushes a button and the two robots bump fists. The other kids show up, riding many other inventions, such as the rollercoaster, Meap's upgraded ship, and the continent painting helicopter from the theme song, a copter brings in the robot shark from "The Belly of the Beast"', piloted by Django Brown. The papier-mâché plane from "De Plane! De Plane!" flies by, and the hot air balloons from "Last Train to Bustville" drop several containers, out of them march several small armies of Phinedroids and Ferbots. Albert in his dragon costume rides in, driving the Holy Mackerel.

"Alright everyone." Phineas shouts "Let's kick some robot chassis!"

Everyone cheers and Love Händel walks up.

Danny calls up to them "Phineas! Anything we can do?"

"Yeah, musical accompaniment!"

The band starts to play as the kids charge into battle.

_We're gonna kick some robot chassis _

_So you better tell your robot nation _

_To say your robot prayer, 'cause you better prepare _

_For an automaton annihilation _

_You think you're gonna take us down _

_Well, mechanical man you just try it _

_You gonna ride that rail out of town _

_This is a Robot Riot! _

_I think you know what I mean _

_This is a Robot Riot _

_I'm gonna break you down _

_And sell you for scrap metal _

_But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline _

_'Cause your momma was a blender _

_And your dad was just a washing machine _

_I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down _

_I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town _

_You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon _

_I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' _

_You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues _

_You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze _

_I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya _

_Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya _

(Phineas fires the remote controlled baseballs, smashing them into the Normbots. Stacy chases a group of bots, Candace slides down the roller coaster track and they both leap, the two smash together, crushing the Normbots between them. The Phinedroids and Ferbots leap off the wings of the paper mache plane and swarm down onto the bots. Isabella rams her ride into one and pushes it to another group, she leaps off as it slams into them, blowing them up.)

"Yes!" Isabella fist pumped.

_Oh man it's on! _

_I'm gonna rip you up and put you back together _

_In a new configuration just to mow my lawn _

_'Cause your sister is a fridge and you know her light is always on _

_This is a Robot Riot! _

Baljeet charges and slaps at the Normbots, knocking them away and Ferb charges through more bots with the bulls. The fight rages on as the kids take out more robots.

Alt. Doofenshmirtz laughs as the bots march. Pinky secretly watches from a hole in a fence as a squad of Normbots come by. He uses his collar tag to reflect the sun, sending a signal to Peter the Panda, who is up in a building with several other OWCA agents. He motions, they push a dumpster. It falls and land on a makeshift catapult. Sending a load of tires onto the bots, Peter and the other agents leap down, and Pinky and a mouse and frog agent run out, they attack the bots.

Agent T, a raccoon agent, and a cat agent trap a bot in a tire and roll him into a wall. They smile, but then another bot throws a tire at them. The bot they threw flexes, snapping the tire, and the other agents are quickly beaten and thrown into a pile. The Normbots encircle them, when suddenly, Perry leaps down in front of them and assumes a martial arts pose.

A bot tries to hit him, he dodges. Perry leaps on another Normbot, then leaps away as it is hit instead of him. He leaps onto another Normbot, one of the other bots aims its laser. Perry leaps away as the laser is fired; melting the head off the other bot. Perry does the same thing to several other Normbots, until they are all in a heap on the ground and finishes off the last one with a swift kick.

The platypus tips his hat to his fellow agents before running into a hardware store. He grabs two plungers, and then runs to the Danville Impound Lot, where the abandoned Platypult is. He slides across it, activating the tail as he slides onto it. It launches him into the air and he uses the plungers to stick to the side of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building, and he starts climbing.

**Outside of DEI.**

Doofenshmirtz runs to the front door. He pats himself down and then pulls on the door. It's locked; he pushes a button on the intercom.

"Hello?" Came the voice of a woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Thompson. It's me, Heinz. I think I left my keys in the other dimension. Can you buzz me in? It's an emergency."

"Who is this?"

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz, your neighbor, for like 12 years."

"Who?"

"I live in the penthouse. I wear lab coats a lot. Speak with the accent I am currently speaking to you with."

"Just like my neighbor upstairs."

"Yes, exactly!"

"Oh, he's not home. You'll have to come back later."

"No, no, no, wait..."

She hangs up.

"Aww!" Doofenshmirtz whines and presses the intercom again.

"Who is it?"

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz. You borrowed sugar from me this morning!"

"I don't have any sugar. I had to borrow some from my neighbor this morning."

"Yeah, that's me. That's..."

"Oh, he's a nice man, but I hear he's divorced."

"Oh, THAT she remembers…" Doofenshmirtz narrowed his eyes.

"Who is this?"

"OH COME ON!"

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.**

Perry finally made it to the top of the building. He looked around and eventually spotted the one eyed man.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus…how nice of you to drop in, you've met Platyborg right?"

Platyborg steps over to him and punches him back. Perry glares and stands back up. The fight begins.


	14. Counterpart Fight

**Authors Note: *sniff* the last chapter is next x( So im gonna have to start a short story cuz I'm going to visit my family for a few weeks near the end of July. It'll have to be a short story that I can finish in like a week starting the day after tomorrow cuz I don't know if I'll have wifi at my moms house when I visit her. Havent seen her in a year…sure I was the one that moved out but still…meh. I'm going to a partay and I'll upload the last chapter when I get back since it's already done. Epilogue shall be tomorrow. **

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**

**Also I watched Doofapus and the platypus fight was just epic. I couldn't resist xD The song is forever embedded in my brain. It better be on itunes all im sayin. **

ATSD: Chapter 14

**The Streets of Danville.**

Candace and Stacy watch as the Normbots keep coming.

"I'm a failure. I'm can't be a grown-up. I can't control mysterious forces. I can't even get my mom to see what my brothers are doing!" She smiles "Stacy, that's it! I can't get my mom to see what my brothers are doing!" Candace runs off.

"Candace, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna bust my brothers to my mom! And I'm gonna fail!"

The Normbots fly through the city. One fires a laser, blasting off the Tri-State Area flag on top of City Hall. It is replaced with one with 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirz's face. The citizens watch in fear.

"_You have a new leader. Put on your Dooferalls"_

A Normbot measures a man.

"_36 inch waist."_

"No way. I'm a 34!"

**2****nd ****Dimension.**

2nd Dimension Candace bounces a ball against the wall of her cell.

"This is just beautiful. I decide to do the right thing, and I end up in a cell." She looks out the barred window "Well, at least my brothers are safe..." Candace lays on the cot and bounces the ball. "What lesson am I supposed to be learning here?"

The lock on the door is cut out and the door opens, 2nd Dimension Jeremy walks in.

"I'm Jeremy Johnson. I'm here to rescue you."

"Johnson, Jeremy?"

Jeremy salutes "Yes sir, and I also picked up a couple new recruits."

2nd Dimension Phineas and 2nd Dimension Ferb walk into the room in commando style gear.

Phineas smiled "We figured out a way to bypass the entire security grid, it was cool!"

"What? You brought my little brothers? Are you out of your mind, soldier?"

"I didn't know they were your brothers, but I should've known. They're smart and courageous, just like you."

"You think I'm smart and courageous?"

"Well, yeah. Uh, sir."

"Uh, good work, soldier."

"We should probably get out of here while we can." He hands her a pair of sunglasses "Most of the Normbots are away in the other dimension, we can slip away pretty easily."

"The Normbots are in the other dimension? This isn't the time to escape. This is the time to make our move!" She puts on the glasses "Let's go!"

"Yes sir!" Phineas and Jeremy head out.

Candace stops her brothers "Boys, wait! Thanks for rescuing me. I'm really proud of you both." They hug.

"And we're proud of you too... Sir."

Buford walks in "I got nachos! Who wants some?"

They stare at him.

"Nobody?"

**1****st**** Dimension Theatre.**

Candace runs into the Cineplex, which is showing "That Darn Fiancé". She goes into the theatre and sees her mom and dad wearing 3-D glasses, oblivious to the many Normbots flying around; she goes up to them.

"Psst, mom!"

"Candace, what are you doing here?"

"You've got to come outside and bust the boys!"

"I'm not leaving now. The girl is about to forgive the guy for the clichéd misunderstanding..." A Normbot tears through the screen "After she battles these robots."

"Whoa, this 3-D is amazing!" Lawrence said.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.**

Perry punches Platyborg and shakes his hand in pain. Platyborg then punches Perry, which causes his fedora to fall off and sends him rocketing into a storage closet full of sports equipment, some of which falls out. Perry comes out in a football helmet and pads, charges and slams into Platyborg, hitting him into a wall.

Platyborg punches him in the face and shakes his hand. Perry smirks, raps his knuckles on the football helmet and shrugs.

_Let's go! _

_The time has come to do their dance,_

_No room for negotiation,_

_One's got a hat, neither has pants,_

_But there's best no further explanation, _

_I think you know what's gonna go down _

_Yeah, there's gonna be a platypus throw down!..._

_Fight! Fight! There's a platypus fight!_

_It's a fracas, it's a fray, it's a monotreme mêlée,_

_Fight! Fight! There's a platypus fight!_

_If you're watching at home, there's a seven second delay,_

_Fight! Fight! There's a platypus fight!_

_It's a duck-billed duel; it's a beaver-tail battle._

_Fight! Fight! There's a platypus fight!_

_Gonna smack you so hard that your teeth are gonna rattle._

_It's a platypus fight!_

The platypi continue throwing punches at each other until Platyborg connects a punch to Perry's face and throws him on the ground. The cyborg stood over his counterpart.

"Looks like it ends here" Alt Doof smirked "Too bad really…remind me, what level agent are you again?"

"Actually" Doofenshmirtz smirked from the doorway "He's the best of the best…._I _should know"

"Other me…how unexpected and by that I mean what the heck are you doing here?"

"I am here for two reasons." Doofenshmirtz counted on his fingers as he spoke "The first one is that I _live _here and second…platypi aren't going to be the only ones fighting here today"

"Let me guess" Alt. Doof said dryly "We're each going to fight our respective counterparts' right?"

"May the better version win"

"I plan to" Alt Doof smirked and threw the first punch. It connected with Heinz' nose and he fell back.

Doofenshmirtz wiped the blood from his nose and stood back up, ready to fight.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"No, no I don't" Heinz connected a punch to his counterpart's stomach.

Alt. Doof stumbled back and smirked "Is that the best you've got?"

"Oh I've got plenty more, if you're _up_ for it"

While Platyborg was distracted by the fight, Perry placed an uppercut right to his jaw and the cyborg fell backwards.

The two scientists turned at the sound. Doofenshmirtz-1 smirked and crossed his arms at his counterpart. Doofenshmirtz-2 glared and kicked him in the shin. Doof clutched his leg in agony as the other him laughed. He returned the kick and landed another punch.

The fight raged on between the four counterparts. All were evenly matched.

**The Streets of Danville.**

Baljeet walks up to Isabella and Buford, wearing only the top half of the Beak suit.

"Has anyone seen my pants?"

"Yeah, they're over there." Buford pointed to Irving, who is in the legs, holding two crowbars and standing on a pile of dismantled Normbots.

"WOLVERINES!"


	15. Endings

**Authors Note: Epilogue next! I think I have an idea on what story I want to make next. Anyways, PEACE!**

ATSD: Chapter 15

**Theatre.**

"Mom, if you care one iota about me, your family, and your city, you'll come outside with me right now!"

"Well, I guess I could use some more popcorn.

"Great!" Candace pulled her out "Come on, come on, come on!"

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.**

"Had enough?" Alt Doof looked down at his counterpart.

Heinz coughed and held his stomach in pain, glaring up at his counterpart.

Perry and Platyborg continued throwing punches at each other. The agent smacked the cyborg with his beaver tail and he was on the ground. Platyborg glared up at the platypus but was in too much pain to get up.

"Platyborg you get back up and fight that rodent RIGHT NOW-" Alt Doof received a forceful punch in the jaw as Doof stood up, holding his fists up ready to strike again.

"I hate how you're so cruel to your cyborg. It's enough that you even turned him _into _a cyborg but at least show him some compassion and understanding! And another thing, I don't _appreciate _how you treated my nemesis back in that cell. That makes me _very _angry." Doofenshmirtz punched him again "And you don't even pay attention to your daughter! You leave her to take care of your cyborg, take some responsibility!"

Heinz continued punching and ranting off things he'd done wrong, until eventually Alt Doof was on his hands and knees on the ground coughing. Finally he had enough.

"Stop!" Alt. Doof held up his hand to stop Doof's foot "Please…I- I give up"

Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow before scowling "I don't believe you" and lifted his foot again.

"Please…no more…I promise, I'm done."

Heinz slowly put down his foot as Alt Doof struggled to his feet. The dictator limped over to his cyborg and behind Perry. "I'm a reasonable man…I know when I've been…BEAT!"

Perry felt something be wrapped around his neck and pulled. The air began pulling out of him as well. Doofenshmirtz-2 pulled the black belt tighter around the agent's neck.

"You thought you could defeat me! Turns out I still had one more trick up my sleeve! You may have won the battle but you haven't won the war. Now say goodbye to your nemesis forever!"

The platypus gasped for air and tried to pull the belt from around his neck but that just made the dictator pull tighter.

"Let him go _now_" Doofenshmirtz demanded.

"Or you'll what?"

Heinz smirked and reached into his lab coat. He pulled out a toy train. "I've got a little something just for you…"

"Choo Choo?" Alt. Doof asked.

"Yeah, it's mine. See, I told you I never lost it. It was in a box in my pantry labeled VHS Tapes. Go figure. Anyway, you can have it…IF you let Perry the Platypus go, but if you don't…then I'm afraid Choo Choo's gonna have to take a _little_ fall" Doofenshmirtz held the train over the edge.

"You _wouldn't_" Alt Doof glared.

"Try me"

Doofenshmirtz-2's eye widened and he looked between the toy train, the Tri State Area and the other him's serious expression. He gulped and Heinz hardened his glare before loosening his grip.

"Wait! Alright! You win! Just don't hurt Choo Choo please, I beg of you! I- I'm letting him go see?" Alt. Doof forced a smile and let go of the belt allowing the platypus to fall to his knees, holding his neck and gasping for air. "J-just give me the train"

Heinz continued to glare at him.

"Y-you know, I don't even know what I was thinking with the whole "evil robots" thing. Actually, when I look around, I-I'm really embarrassed. Here, let me clean this up for you" Alt Doof pulls out a remote labeled SELF DESTRUCT "Look, Self-Destruct button. See?" He pushes the button, all the Normbots explode and vanish into thin air "There all better, now can you give me Choo Choo back? Pleeease?"

Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes and once Perry was by his side he walked over to give the other him the toy train.

Alt Doof squealed with glee "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank-"

Heinz tripped over Platyborg and the toy train fell from his hands and off the side of the building. There was a silence as they heard the smash below. Perry stared in shock and Doof gulped.

Doofenshmirtz-2 was beet red with anger.

"Whoops…sorry other me. We- We're still cool right? Right?"

Alt Doof shook with fury.

"Maybe not…"

**Outside the Theatre.**

"Come on, come on. Hurry!" Candace motions for her mom to look.

"Do I even need to say there's nothing there anymore?"

"Mom, you can say it all you want!" She hugs her and does a little dance "There's nothing there! Woo hoo! I did it, I saved the world!" Candace stops and smiles "You can go back to your movie now."

Linda stares for a second, and then goes back in.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.**

The 2nd Dimension Fireside Girls -also known as the Firestorm Girls- struggled to hold the dictator back.

"I will kill the both of you slowly and painfully and then make each other watch! I'll feed you to my Goozim not once but TWICE. You are DOOMED, you hear me DOOMED!" Alt Doof kicked and tried to pull away from the girls as he was led to the portal. "Doomed, Doomed, Doomed and-"

"Doomed!" Heinz chimed in "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" He regretted it as soon as Alt Doof managed to blow a forceful kick to his stomach.

"You will rue the day you ever stepped foot in my dimension! You'll pay! You'll both PAY!" Doofenshmirtz-2 laughed maniacally as he was finally dragged through the portal.

Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus stared worriedly after the portal. Heinz gulped and turned to both Major Monogram's.

"He- He's going to jail right?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Well that's a relief…and it's an even bigger relief that I know you're safe! Come here you little fur ball!" Doofenshmirtz rocked the platypus side to side in a hug and ruffled his head "Don't we make a great team?"

Perry smiled and nodded, hugging his nemesis back.

Both majors become teary eyed, this didn't go unnoticed by both interns and they asked at the same time.

"Sir, are you crying?"

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes! Quiet Carl!"

Candace-2 stepped through a portal "Good job, soldier." She saluted to Perry.

Perry saluted back and pointed to her questioningly.

"What will I do now?"

Perry nodded.

"Wow, I haven't thought of anything but busting Doofenshmirtz for years. I don't know."

The platypus points to 2nd Dimension Jeremy as he comes out of the portal.

"Hey, here you all are." He greets.

"I'll take that under consideration…Oh! And I almost forgot! Someone wanted to speak to you"

Phineas and Ferb-2 stepped out of the portal and walked up to the animal "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for teaching us all about summer. You know, opening our horizons, and teaching Ferb classical guitar."

Ferb-2 strums a few chords.

Perry nodded a 'you're welcome' to the boys.

Platyborg then rises up from the floor and begins walking toward them.

"Uh-oh." Doofenshmirtz stared.

The cyborg walks up to Heinz and hugs his leg, purring slightly.

Everyone awww's.

"Hey, it's our Perry!" Phineas-2 smiled "He's saying thank you."

"Hey it's no problem really…" Doofenshmirtz shrugged "Sorry he's mostly made of metal now."

"Are you kidding? That makes him extra cool! Thanks so much guys!"

Platyborg then walked up to Candace-2 and stared at her. She knelt down and hugged him. The cyborg seemed confused but hugged back. More awww's were heard and more sniffling from the majors. The interns rolled their eyes at their over-sensitive bosses.

They all said their goodbyes and Candace-2 led the cyborg and boys through the portal, it closed behind them.

Perry and Doofenshmirtz sighed happily now that everything was over. The world would go on like it normally would, completely carefree and-

"He escaped, sir" Isabella-2 stuck her head through a portal.

"Dangit!" Monogram-2 stamped his foot "Sorry, didn't mean to go all street there. I knew this was going to happen…"

"Wait! You knew he'd escape? How come you didn't say anything?" Doofenshmirtz glared.

"I'm an indentured servant, not a fortune teller! Come on Carl!" The major hmph'ed and walked through the portal back to his dimension, Carl-2 in tow. It closed after them.

Doofenshmirtz scowled "CURSE YOU INDENTURED SERVANT MONOBROW!"

"Hey!" Monogram-1 crossed his arms "I'm right here you know! It hurts my feelings…" He sniffled.

"It's ok sir, how about we go back to the agency and I'll fix you up a shower?"

They both walked off.

Perry and Doofenshmirtz stared at each other, both worried about what would happen next now that Doofenshmirtz-2 had escaped and vowed revenge.

"It's not that bad right?" Heinz tried to lighten up the situation "I mean we defeated him once, we could do it again. We do make a good team after all"

Perry smiled.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. We can handle whatever he throws at us, c'mon _partner_ I've had enough of this stupid building. Let's go to a restaurant or something."

The platypus nods and they begin to walk off into the sunset, their shadows dimming as the sun goes down.

"There's this new Better Panda restaurant that just opened up downtown and it's really- Ow!" Doofenshmirtz held his shoulder in pain "What was that for?"

Perry crossed his arms.

"Fine we'll go to a nice badger themed restaurant"

The animal held up his fist at him.

"Fine! We'll go to Chez Platypus! There, ya happy?" The scientist rubbed his shoulder and glared at the smiling platypus "Jeez, Conceited much?"


	16. Epilogue

ATSD: Epilogue

"Man, this was the greatest day ever!" Phineas smiled "Imagine how much fun we can have now that we have all our old inventions back- Wait! Wait! WAIT! Where'd they all go?"

Everyone looked around the street to find that everything was gone.

"I can't say I didn't see that coming" Buford shrugged.

"Well now what do we do?" Phineas turned to his brother.

"The one thing every Disney movie does for an ending" Ferb said "Sing"

"I guess that makes sense…" Phineas rubbed his chin "Hit it!"

_Oh yeah! _

_If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in_

_But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin', yeah _

_We can do anything, we can go anywhere_

_We've got our pockets full of rockets and we're loaded for bear, oh yeah _

_Not talkin' 'bout a mundane day of the week_

_This ain't double dutch, kick the can, hide and seek, or hopscotch_

_So get yourself a platypus and a Dean guitar_

_'Cause if you think this summer's been great so far, just watch_

_We'll kick it up a notch! _

_(Kick it up a notch)_

_It's just what we're gonna do_

_(Gonna kick it up a notch)_

_Take it up a level or two _

_(Kick it up a notch)_

_Yeah, I know where we're gonna go_

_'Cause everybody knows summer rocks_

_But now we're ready to roll _

_Summertime and the sky is blue_

_We can do anything we set our minds to _

_We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet_

_The world is our oyster and life is tastin' sweet _

_We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet_

_But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch_

_We're gonna kick it up a notch _

_Kick it up a notch_

_Oh, man, you know it's true _

_(Kick it up a notch)_

_We're gonna push on through _

_(Kick it up a notch)_

_We're not content to go with the flow_

_'Cause everybody knows summer rocks_

_But now we're ready to roll_

_All right, Slash, let's roll! _

_(Guitar solo) _

_Kick it up a notch_

_Yeah, crankin' up the evil!_

_Kick it up a notch_

_I'll cause political upheaval!_

_Kick it up a notch_

_Yeah, I'm gonna get medieval on you! _

_Kick it up a notch_

_Yeah, this is our debut_

_(Kick it up a notch)_

_Can't wait to read the review_

_(Kick it up a notch)_

_Yeah, I can feel it down in my soul_

_'Cause everybody knows summer rocks_

_But now we're ready to roll _

_Kick it up a notch_

_It's just what we're gonna do_

_(Kick it up a notch)_

_Take it up a level or two _

_(Kick it up a notch)_

_I know where we're gonna go _

_'Cause everybody knows summer rocks_

_But now we're ready to roll _

_Kick it up a notch_

_Oh, man, you know that's true _

_(Kick it up a notch)_

_We're gonna push on through _

_(Kick it up a notch)_

_Not gonna go with the flow_

_'Cause everybody knows summer rocks_

_But now we're ready to roll!_

**Perry's POV.**

Everything is back to normal…for now at least. Doofenshmirtz-2 escaped and vowed revenge on us but as my nemesis said 'We can handle whatever he throws at us'. He'll be back and we'll be ready to defend not only the Tri State Area but each other as well. We make a good team and we can take care of things, together.

_Now me and my bro, are takin' care of things _

_Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings _

_It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings _

_Me and my bro, are takin' care of things _

So go on and make your move Doof-2, we're ready for you and I_ the rodent_ am waiting.

**FIN.**

**A/N: I bet you guys can't wait for the sequel. Oh, did I say that? ;) **

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**


End file.
